The Sound Of The Leaf
by Gravevirus
Summary: Naruto revisits the forest where he lost Sasuke and finds a survivor of the multiple battles that occured. NaruxTayu and maybe more later. IT...IS...FINISHED. DELAY OVER! Sorry. Check beforehand
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. I'm Gravevirus. If You've heard of me, you probably spend too much time on the internet. Just kidding. But I probably have reviewed one of your stories. Well here's my first shot at a NarutoxTayuya pairing. So no flaming if you please and review so I know how I'm doing!

Chapter 1

This forest just outside of Konoha brought back painful memories for Uzumaki Naruto. It forced him to remember his first ever failed mission. Which was the one he haden't wanted to fail the most. Where he just couldn't get Sasuke to come back home. Now Oruchimaru had the young boy in his grasp. Who knows what he was plotting at this very moment…

Naruto punched a tree. If only he had been stronger! He could have brought Sasuke back. But that damned demon seal was too powerful, even for the first tail of Kyuubi. If only he had had more power…

Moving along, he thought he heard a crunching noise. He turned around. Could someone be following him?

"Kakashi-sensei?" he yelled back. Silence. "Perverted Hermit?" Nothing. Deciding that he must have been hearing things, he continued on, and his thoughts came back to him. It had been only four days since the incident. Everyone had tried to cheer him up about losing Sasuke, but he couldn't give up. He was going to get Sasuke to come back. Even if he didn't want to come back.

The crunching noise came back. This time it was followed by a loud crash and a curse. It was in a female voice. "Ahhh shit!"

Naruto quietly crept to the source of the sound. Something in his head told him that there may be danger up ahead, or maybe he was still getting over fighting the Sound ninjas. There was the sound of water splashing and murmuring. Naruto was sure he wasn't imagining things.

Coming to a small clearing, he saw a familiar sound ninja lying on her back. Her clothes were soaking wet with a little bit of blood on them. She looked out of breath and out of tune with reality. She breathed quickly and harshly. She muttered again and screamed, "DAMNED SAND NINJA!" She was silent then.

"Ta…yu…ya?" Naruto said uncertainly. The girl on the ground didn't budge. Naruto walked up to her cautiously, in case it was a trick. As he began to see her face, he noticed she seemed to be either asleep or unconscious. Naruto looked around. Nothing seemed unusual or suggested an illusion jutsu.

"Hmph. Serves the little bitch right for trying to stop us from catching up to Sasuke." Naruto said aloud. He couldn't bring himself to leave. The girl was helpless on the ground, with nobody to help her out. Leaving her there just didn't seem right. Even if she had been the enemy at one point and maybe she would try to fight them again later on, it didn't seem like the right thing to do to leave a wounded ninja alone in the forest for animals to find.

"Damned sense of rightousness…" Naruto muttered as he put his left hand over her body. He knew a little bit of medical skills. At least enough to find out what was wrong inside of her. It looked like she had sprained her left ankle and bruised nearly all of her ribs. A visual assessment of the girl reveled several open wounds. There was also a bit of head trauma going on.

"No wonder she had trouble breathing," Naruto muttered. Her body was in poor condition. She was dirty and scratched. But then again, that was to be expected at the least from fighting Temari. Naruto figured he could convince his Sensei to at least heal her flesh wounds and let her rest for a while. Kakashi could see the right in that. And besides, in the state she was in, there was no way she could succeed in attacking them.

He noticed her face tensing up and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her peaceful sleeping look went away and was replaced by a pissed off look.

"You shithead! What the hell do you think you're doing huh? Get your pervy hands away from me!" Tayuya's body may have been in bad shape, but her mouth was working just fine.

"Whoa hey!" Naruto said. "I was just trying to help!"

"What could a worthless leaf shit-nobi do to help me! I doubt you're even here to help me! You came back to make sure I was dead didn't you! Well, I'm pretty much damned near, so go ahead and kill me!" Tayuya waited for Naruto to whip out the technique of his choice to finish her off, but when he didn't, she gave him a "Well? What the fuck are you waiting for?!" look.

Naruto frowned. "Look, I was just doing some damage assessment. Excuse me for trying to help you out!"

Tayuya smiled a bit. "Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm doing great. Never better!" She stood up. The pain on her face was obvious as she tried to stand on her left leg. Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"What are you grinning at dickwad?" Tayuya frowned and put up her fists. "Come on! I got enough to finish off a worthless ninja like you any….." She didn't finish her sentence. She fell to the ground clutching her head. "DAMN DAMN DAMN!" she yelled.

Naruto put his hand over her forehead. She was too weak to slap it away. "Look Tayuya, you've got head trauma. Why don't you chill out and let me take you back to Konoha. We can get you to the meds there and-"

"Fuck that!" she growled. "I've already been exposed to one piece of shit. The last thing I need is the stinking pity of a thousand others!"

"I'm sure you'd receive anything but pity," Naruto growled back. Tayuya was silent, studying the boy's face. Then she looked away.

"Don't take me to see any of the other people in your village." Tayuya said. "It's the last thing I want. If you can't treat me yourself, then let me die here." Naruto cringed. It was like she was saying her life was probably in his hands. And that sucked.

He slowly lifted her onto his back. She was surprisingly light. He began to walk slowly back toward the village. He would have to find some way into the village without letting anyone see Tayuya. He wasn't going to ignore her request. It was against his way to ignore a harmless request.

As he walked, he heard the demon-girl's ungrateful mutters about being saved by a shit. He thought to himself, "I really should rethink my way of the ninja."

Well that's it for chapter one. Did you like it? What can I do better on? Was I too OOC for Naruto? Review please! I promise it'll get better later on. I have trouble thinking up good beginnings!


	2. Chapter 2

Beforehand: Wow guys thanks for the reviews! I enjoyed reading each one of them. And now I'll answer a couple of questions.

Airstep asks: What did Naruto mean by "I should rethink my way of the ninja"

Grave responds: It's a joke. His way of the ninja is sort of like: Never leave a downed person behind no matter who it is. (That's in the story) But when Tayuya starts complaining, he thinks, "Maybe I should rethink that part"

TrapedSoul asks: Shouldn't Tayuya be more wounded?

Grave responds: Probably. Wasn't thinking that much, but since she is pretty strong she may not have that sort of injury. I do agree that maybe she should have been more hurt but then I'd have to think how I'd heal her for later on. And yes, she did slide out from under it.

And now, our feature presentation.

Chapter 2

Hatake Kakashi waited for Naruto to return to the village. He had said he was going out to train, but judging by the way he had said it and the look on his face, Kakashi knew he needed a bit of time to clear his head. It was pretty hard on the demon boy. He had considered Sasuke a brother, and then this happened.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's faint voice reached the Jounin's ears. He smiled behind his mask. He saw all of the dirt covering his student and guessed from the huge grin across his face he had spent the time training a bit after all.

"So how'd it go?" he asked as Naruto came up to him.

"Pretty good for a day's work!" Naruto said. The grin on his face faded a bit. He seemed to be looking for the right words to say what he wanted to say.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Umm…no," was the response he got. "Sensei, could you meet me at my house a bit later on? I've got something very important to show you."

Kakashi eyed Naruto carefully. He realized that it was something that was troubling the boy. "Sure Naruto. Are you headed home right now?"

"Yeah, but come in about an hour. Don't be late Sensei!" Naruto said that directly looking into Kakashi's uncovered eye to further say it was important.

With that, the kitsune vessel sped off towards his home. It had been an odd conversation. Something about it hadn't been right. Maybe it was the serious tone it had. Maybe it was how he had avoided his eye until the very end. Maybe it was how one of his whiskers was tad off.

Kakashi sighed and looked into the setting sun. The light reflected off of his forehead protector. After he found out what was really going on, he was going to have to tell Naruto his kage bushin no jutsu needed a tad of work.

"Well at least Kakashi sensei won't be looking for me," Naruto said to nobody in particular. On his back, a very mildly impressed Tayuya opened her mouth to speak to the boy for the first time since they had left the forest.

"Well, for a shit, you sure do have a good kage bushin. Of course, it seems that your body hasn't quite recovered from fighting Sasuke-sama. The clone had a whisker a tad off."

Naruto had told Tayuya about what had happened with Sasuke ultimately leading up to him discovering her in the forest. What annoyed him was when she praised Sasuke's new power.

"Well, he'll do for now," Naruto said. And once I'm back to my normal standards, you'll never know the difference."

"Yeah once you get back to your normal crappy Genin standards," Tayuya smirked. "Your team got lucky those Sand ninja showed up or we would have eaten you alive! You were very close to getting hunted down by the Sound Five."

"You say that to the guy who is going to become the next Hokage of Konoha Village once old lady Tsunade either kicks the bucket or resigns."

Tayuya's small smile widened. "For such a little shit, you have big ambitions."

Naruto scowled. "Well I'm sure as hell going to be better than whatever the hell you're going to do with yourself!" Naruto looked back and saw that his comment had shut up the redhead for some reason. Her eyes averted his gaze and a small frown had replaced her smile. But before he had a chance to question why this had happened, he had reached his home.

From the tree he was in, he made sure nobody was looking, then jumped down and quickly unlocked the door and rushed in, closed, and locked it. He set Tayuya down on his couch carefully before asking her what she wanted to eat.

"Whatever's good," the girl said. "I'm not really a picky eater."

"Me neither," Naruto said. "How's ramen sound? I'll go warm it up."

Naruto left the room, leaving Tayuya alone in her thoughts. Never before had anyone been so nice to her. Her team, the Sound Five, had a motto. "The weak don't deserve to live." "The weak" included those of them unlucky enough to lose a battle. If one of her teammates had found her, he may have killed her for losing the battle. But this ninja, who had been her enemy, had shown her mercy.

She remembered what he had said a few minutes ago. About how he was going to be better than what she was going to do with herself. She actually now had no clue. If she returned to the Sound Village, she had a 50/50 chance of exile or death for the failure to defeat a Konoha Chunin. She had no idea what to do next.

Naruto entered the room again. He had a smile on his face. "Ramen's ready! Eat up!" he said cheerfully. He handed Tayuya her ramen and sat down beside her and greedily slurped his portion.

"Um…. Naruto?" Tayuya said shyly. The demon vessel stopped mid slurp. He looked at the redheaded girl. She looked downwards and twiddled her fingers. "I just wanted to say thanks for taking me in. You're not so bad for a shit if you'd actually care."

Naruto grinned. He slurped up the last of his food and said, "As long as you need a place to stay, you can stay here. I think you'll need at least two weeks."

Tayuya scowled. "I'll be better in one. I need to get back to my work after this. And I'm a fast healer."

Naruto smiled again. "Well like I said, as long as you need a place to stay, you're welcome here."

"Well, at least that's Naruto's thinking," a voice at the front door said. The two looked at the front door. Kakashi stood there with the door relocked and Naruto's shadow clone in his hand. The clone struggled until Kakashi whacked it and it poofed away. He looked from Naruto to Tayuya and frowned behind his mask.

"So this is what you wanted to see me about," he said.

Well that's it for chapter 2 guys. Review for me and make suggestions! I may use them. And now, your review questions may be answered at the beginning of each chapter! See ya next time. I promise Chapter 3 will be up before the weekend is over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto stood to face his Sensei. He hadn't expected to see Kakashi so soon. Behind him, Tayuya kept her eyes on the Jounin. She was very cautious of the possibility that this was a setup to lure her into a false sense of security and then kill her. She didn't completely trust the leaf ninja yet.

Naruto licked his lips. He hadn't prepared his reasoning, so he was going to have to go with whatever came off the top of his head. His brain was racing. His palms were sweaty and his throat was dry. Kakashi hadn't moved since he'd whacked Naruto's shadow clone. It was making Naruto even more nervous than he already was. He wasn't sure if he should let his sensei speak first or if he should.

Kakashi sighed and broke the tension with his voice. "So Naruto, you brought back a Sound Ninja have you?" Kakashi nodded towards Tayuya. "And I see you've even gone as far as letting her stay with you."

Naruto swallowed as he answered the taller ninja. "She was wounded. I…didn't want to just leave her in the forest. It didn't seem right no matter who she was..." Naruto gave the semi-demon girl a short glance. "Or…maybe…used to be."

"Naruto, I understand that you can't help caring for injured people." Kakashi sounded as if he was going to give him a 'she still tried to kill you' talk. But surprisingly, the conversation went into a different tone. "I really wish you would have left her where she was and come to get me from the village. All that movement may have caused some extra problems." The Jounin walked around the stunned blond to the redhead lying on the couch. He rested his palm on her forehead. She tensed slightly, but when a rush of warm healing chakra rushed into her body, she relaxed. Several of her open wounds healed and her ankle felt a bit better.

"Kakashi-sensei…." Naruto said. The silver haired man looked at the blond. He smiled. He retracted his hand and put it on the shoulder of the fox boy.

"She will require rest," he said. "Don't let her move much tomorrow. I'm no medical ninja, but I know that the head injury will clear up with less movement. Don't worry about her slipping into a coma, I've insured that that won't happen. And Naruto…" the older ninja knew he didn't have to finish his sentence. Naruto knew exactly what he was going to say. With that he walked out of the house, leaving the two alone once again.

"Naruto…" Tayuya said. She couldn't think of anything to say. She had never had a real sensei, so she didn't know what to say to a disappointed student. Comforting others had never been her strong point. She decided to stay quite and leave the boy think for a while. Maybe she should just do as the Jounin wished and take a rest so that she could leave as soon as possible and cause as little tension between the boy and his teacher as possible. The thought once again brought up the matter of where she was going to go after she recovered. She had nowhere to go and nobody to accept her. Maybe she could just go to a new village and get a fresh start. Maybe…

All this thinking was hurting her head even more than usual. She guessed that it was because she had hit her head. It further complicated the problem of her going to sleep. But that was partially a good thing. She wanted to stay awake in case Naruto needed someone to talk to.

Tayuya was disgusted with herself. Where the hell had that thought come from? What did she care if that orange piece of shit was comfortable or not? She needed to worry about number one. Herself. She was all that mattered. What was she going to do? Convincing herself that the thought was a mix of head trauma and the small bit of gratitude for her life being saved, she turned over and tried to sleep, but her discomfort was apparent to Naruto when she turned over again after a few seconds.

"So, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked. He sat back on the sofa with her. She figured she might as well tell him the truth.

"I'm having a bit of trouble sleeping is all. No concern of yours," she said. When the blond ninja put his hand behind her neck, she flinched. What the hell was he doing? Whatever it was, it was helping her relax.

"Don't worry," Naruto said. "Shizune taught me this technique. When I was in the hospital, it was hard to fall asleep. So she taught me a relaxation technique using your hand on the back of your neck. It works better if the hand isn't yours, because it may be uncomfortable to do it yourself." His fingers massaged the back of her neck. She was still a bit cautious, but looking into his soothing blue eyes told her that everything was going to be ok. His eyes were the nicest shade of turquoise. She continued to stare back at him until she fell to sleep.

Naruto stood up. Tayuya had finally fallen to sleep. As for himself, he wasn't quite ready for bed yet. He walked outside. Leaning on his front door. He watched the moon rise. He did this often. Ever since he had realized why the villagers hated him so much the moon seemed to relax him. Sometimes, the Kyuubi would speak to him. Times like now.

'You've brought back quite a snack boy. When do we eat?'

"We're not eating her," he spoke softly. "She's a guest in our home. We'll be hospitable to her."

'Oh I see. She's your mate then?' The kitsune knew from the surge of emotion that he had hit a cord somewhere. He knew this untrue. But it was fun to fuck with his host every now and then.

"Shut up stupid fox," Naruto said. His face turned a very light pink.

'Well even if she wanted to be your mate, she wouldn't once she learned of my presence within you. She'll reject you like all of the villagers here.'

"Kyuubi…." Naruto's voice was warning the fox to stop. But the fox only snickered at his host's discomfort.

'I've told you before that there is nothing that would satisfy me more than ripping you to shreds and scattering your body throughout the land. Unfortunately that dream may be too far out to reach. But at least I can watch you suffer. But I won't let you die.'

Naruto went into a deep type of thought. He hated to think that the Kyuubi might be right. That nobody would love him because he was bonded to the demon. He could only keep the secret for so long. And chances were that Sasuke was going to inquire about the red chakra he had seen and find out about him. This damned demon ruined his life. Every time he had a happy moment, he knew that it wouldn't last because the Kyuubi would make sure something went wrong. A single tear slid from his left eye down his cheek. He just wanted to be accepted for the human on the outside, not the monster on the inside.

The cool night air made him shiver. He stared at the moon again. "Do you disapprove of my existence too?" he asked the shining light. He got no response. As if it were considering it. Naruto wanted to punch something. To make something bleed. He wished he were fighting Sasuke again. He needed to release this pent up anger.

"Hey," a voice behind him said. Naruto didn't need to turn around to know it was Kakashi.

"I'm going to let her stay with me as long as she needs to no matter what anyone says," Naruto stated firmly. "If you've come here to try and talk me out of it, you've just wasted a whole trip coming here."

"I'm not here to talk you out of it, just give you a bit of advice." The man gripped Naruto's shoulders. "You've got responsibility now. Taking care of someone, let alone in secret, is no easy task. You've got to protect her like you told her you would. Don't betray her trust no matter who she is." Naruto looked lost. Kakashi ruffled his hair and said, "If you need any help, I'll always be here."

As Kakashi prepared to leave, he was stopped by Naruto's voice. "Kakashi-sensei…." He spoke. Kakashi turned to him and invited him to continue. "You…. came early. What's up with that?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "I finished the book I was reading a bit after your clone tried to trick me. And the next installment in Jiriya's series doesn't come out until next month." With that, he sped off into the night.

Naruto turned to re-enter his house. As he reached for the doorknob, it turned and opened to reveal Tayuya awake on the other side of it.

"What are you doing up?" Naruto asked. She looked from his feet to his chest, but never gave him direct eye contact.

"Um, I guess I had a bad dream," she said. She knew it was a lame excuse, but she had to think of something. Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"Come on, we'll get you back into the bed. I'll help you if you want." Tayuya looked up to his face and felt a warm feeling as his arm wrapped around her. Maybe it was fatigue. Maybe it was her own non-concern for where he put his hands right now. But she didn't want him to let go of her, even when he set her back on the couch and lie beside her on the floor.

That's it for today's issue. I noticed that my last chapter was a bit short so I tried to make this one a bit longer. So as always, review for me. I really appreciate all the reviews I'm getting so far. Next chapter up soon. Until next time, Gravevirus out.


	4. Chapter 4

Beforehand: I still don't own Naruto, because if I did, I'd kill the filler episodes and get on with the damn story. Let's see, I don't own any ninja…I don't own Disneyland…. oh yeah, and thanks for your reviews guys. Once again, it's much appreciated. I don't even own a demonic soul with unlimited power…. jeez…Well! On to the story

Chapter 4

Naruto woke at 7:00 am sharp. He couldn't help it. The clock had been set, and it made a horrible noise at seven. Yawning and stretching, he realized that Tayuya wasn't on the sofa anymore. He didn't have to wonder where she had gone for very long though. The smell of bacon and eggs told him that the redhead was most likely enjoying a full breakfast.

Changing into a fresh set of clothes he walked slowly towards the kitchen. Turning to enter the kitchen, he heard Tayuya curse. He noticed her sucking her thumb in front of a cooling stove.

"It needs time to cool off," Naruto said.

"Well dammit I know that now," Tayuya responded sharply. "Stupid piece of shit. I'll give you some what for!"

Naruto smiled to himself and took Tayuya's left hand out of her mouth and looked at the burn. It was nothing major. He guided her over to the sink and let her run it under cold water for a while.

"Boy, something sure smells good," Naruto commented on the morning smell of breakfast. It was a smell he didn't get the pleasure of enjoying often, since he usually ate a bowl of cold cereal and milk. Savoring the delicious smell, he walked over to the cabinet to get out his cereal.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tayuya said to him.

"Um…getting breakfast?" Naruto replied confused.

"Don't tell me you can't smell it cooking!" Tayuya said with a bit of emotion in the words.

"Isn't that…just for you?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya didn't answer. Instead, she pulled out a chair and beckoned him to sit. She picked up a pot full of eggs and gave a plateful to the young ninja. She then filled a glass of orange juice and set it next to the eggs. She took a seat across from Naruto and fixed her own plate, then hungrily dug in.

"Um…Tayuya-chan, you really didn't have to do all this," Naruto said as he took a bite of the eggs. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you!"

Tayuya suddenly stood up. She pointed a finger at Naruto and looked extremely annoyed.

"I'd like to know who the fuck gave you permission to call me Tayuya-chan?"

Naruto gulped down a mouthful of eggs. He hadn't meant to add the 'chan' at the end, but it had somehow slipped out. He needed a moment to think. He really wished he had a Snickers.

"I'm sorry Tayuya," Naruto said. Something told Tayuya to press on why he shouldn't call her that, but something in Naruto's voice made him sound sincere, so she dropped the issue. She sat back down and continued to eat her food. She was completely oblivious to the 'she's kinda cute when she's angry' look Naruto was giving her. Becoming aware that he was staring, he quickly adverted his gaze to his food, which he finished quickly.

Deciding that since Tayuya had made the breakfast, it was only right that he washed the dishes, he made his way over to the sink. He glanced at the redhead as he passed her, and noticed that she was still wearing her dirty stained clothing from when she fought Shikamaru and Temari.

"Hey Tayuya," he said slowly. When she looked up into his eyes, he took that as a sign to continue. "Hey I was just wondering if you planned to wear those same cloths forever."

Tayuya looked at her clothing as if she had never seen it before. She tried wiping off some of the blood, but it had dried. There were a number of holes in her top as well. She seemed to shrug, then took another bite of her eggs.

"You don't look that much bigger than me. I'm sure that a T-shirt and jeans will fit me just fine." She didn't say another word. Naruto nodded, perhaps only to himself, and went to search his bedroom for the requested clothing. Tayuya silently finished her breakfast and found herself wondering why she had had such an outburst when Naruto had called her Tayuya-chan. Truth was, she felt a sort of warm feeling when he had said that, but her personality took it as an insult from a piece of trash in an orange jumpsuit. She sighed and decided that she wasn't so hungry after all. She scraped the remainder of her eggs into the sink and noticed Naruto's empty plate in the sink. The warm feeling that she got when he had called her Tayuya-chan returned. She seemed to take a small bit of pride in the fact that Naruto had finished the breakfast she had made him. It brought her back to last night, when he had taken her back to bed. He had wrapped his arm around her and helped her back onto his couch. In all her years, she had never had anyone care to take her back to bed. She had never had anyone who even cared the slightest bit about her. Outside of the people who wanted to exploit her musical talents, like…

Oruchimaru. Remembering him brought a chill down her spine. For some reason, she felt as if he already knew that she was still alive and was coming for her. She knew that if he didn't know now, he would find out and send someone to find her and, more than likely, finish the job that the sand ninja had failed to.

She shook herself from the thoughts of her impending doom. She decided to focus on the here and now. And that was changing out of these filthy clothes. She turned towards the stairway and saw Naruto returning with fresh clothing for her to wear.

"This was all I could find," Naruto said. He gave her the clothes and she nodded.

"They will fit," she said. ". Thanks Naruto. For everything that you've done for me."

Naruto gave her a puzzled look and she gave him a small smile. She began walking towards the stairs, and Naruto noticed a limp in the way she moved. It reminded him why she was here in the first place.

"Tayuya, you think you're gonna be ok getting up the stairs by yourself?" Naruto asked. The redhead shot him a quick glance over her shoulder.

"I told you that I heal fast," Tayuya said. "In fact, I should be outta here in four days tops. So don't worry you little shit. You can return to your meaningless training soon. Once I'm gone." Naruto thought he detected a hint of sadness in her voice, then he mentally slapped himself. Tayuya? Sad about leaving him? What a huge joke!

He watched her struggle up the first step. She looked determined, but he could tell, whether she wanted it or not, she needed help.

Tayuya wanted to punch herself in the face as hard as she could. She hadn't meant to be so cruel to Naruto. She wanted to say something nice. Instead she had called him a shit. She felt like the shit now. And the worst part was, she didn't know why she felt like such a big shit. Clearing her head again, she readied herself for the next step. Her left leg was killing her, but she refused to show any weakness to Naruto. She lifted her right leg, and found herself off-balance. She fell backwards. The redhead braced herself for an impact that never came. Well, it came, but it was actually softer than what she had expected a floor to feel like. Opening her eyes, she saw Naruto had caught her in his arms.

Naruto looked down at Tayuya. For some reason, he felt his heart racing. He didn't know why. He hadn't been the one falling, merely catching a would-be victim of a fall. He looked into her eyes, which slowly opened. She seemed to stare back for what seemed like an eternity. He would have gladly let the moment go on for so long, but his thoughts were shredded by the cackling of a certain nine-tailed fox.

'Not your mate indeed! Then why is it you raced to her rescue, when it would have been more pleasureful to just watch her grab her head in pain?'

"Shut up you jackass," Naruto muttered too quietly for Tayuya to hear. He lifted her to her feet and despite initial protest that quieted down half way up, he carried her the rest of the way up. He didn't stop until he reached the bathroom door, where he figured he could let her handle the rest while he collected his thoughts.

He sat outside of the bathroom listening to the sound of the water hit the floor. He had never felt this way around a female before. Sakura didn't count because she had been a meaningless child crush. He felt different this time. Perhaps it was because he saw himself as the crutch Tayuya was using right now. Maybe because he had never had the responsibility of taking care of a human being at this level.

'Maybe it's because you know you would like to mate with her! But as you know, a meaningful human relationship would require honesty, and do you really think that she will want to be around you once she finds out about me?'

Naruto sighed. When the kitsune realized Naruto had no response, he burst out laughing. His host would suffer being alone forever. As much as he taunted and laughed at the boy, he couldn't help feeling a pang of regret and pity for the human though. The feeling was soon replaced by hunger.

'Fool! Feed me before I destroy you from the inside out!'

Naruto refused to listen to the fox's empty threats, thinking only about what he had said once again about Tayuya finding out the truth. He was afraid for some reason. He knew that the girl would reject him then, but why the hell did he even care? Could Kyuubi be right? Was he developing some kind of attachment to the girl? He beat himself on the topic until the bathroom door reopened and Tayuya stepped out. The clothes were just about perfect, save that the shirt was a little on the short side.

"Well, they'll do," Tayuya said. "At least until I can fix mine up to respectable standards. Now there's a small matter that I think we should address." When Naruto stayed silent, Tayuya took a deep breath and continued. "I think…someone is looking for me. Someone sent by Oruchimaru."

Naruto sucked in his breath. He had a suspicion that something like this might happen. He didn't think that Oruchimaru would accept that his Sound Five had died without the bodies found.

"How do you figure that?" Naruto asked carefully. Tayuya looked down. She seemed to be searching for the words.

"When I was in the shower, I felt him contact me through my seal. I didn't know he had that power. It may have been my imagination, but I think it'd be better for all the trash around here if I left ASAP. Two days." The girl held up two fingers.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that. Oruchimaru was looking for Tayuya. And he didn't have enough time to search his feelings to find out how deep his emotions were. But he knew he couldn't just send her off to face Oruchimaru alone.

"You can't just go out there alone!" Naruto said. "If Oruchimaru is sending someone, and he knows of your skills, then chances are, he's gonna send someone with a whole lot of power!" As he said this, he couldn't help but think 'Could Sasuke be coming?'

Tayuya shook her head. "I have nowhere to go anymore. I was a sound ninja of the Sound Village. "If I can't go back and I have no place else, I may as well accept my fate." Tayuya was wondering if she should leave right now, but she also wanted to ask a favor of the kitsune boy. It was just a debt she couldn't repay anytime. "Naruto, I owe you a lot. You tried to save me, even if it turns out that if my wounds hadn't killed me, Oruchimaru would have. But I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

Naruto looked directly into Tayuya's eyes. "Go ahead," he said.

"I've never had friends. The Sound Five were like business partners. Nothing we did together meant shit. It was just part of the job. I was wondering if…" Tayuya herself actually didn't believe the words that were about to slip out of her mouth. It must be that when you know you're going to die, you want to try anything you haven't tried yet. She inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Naruto, could you spend today with me? As friends would? Even if we are really less than friends." Naruto was taken back. He had been prepared for her to ask if he would fight with her against Oruchimaru, but this caught him totally off guard.

"Umm, sure," Naruto said with a puzzled look. But when Tayuya looked into his eyes with a look that displayed a sort of happiness, he couldn't help feeling good. It was the right thing to do. It was the death wish of a ninja, and he wouldn't deny it.

"She's alive," a raspy voice whispered. "She's with the orange ninja. Find them. Kill her. If necessary, kill the boy too. But do it as secretly as possible. I don't want Tsunade finding out that I sent an operative to the Hidden Village Of The Leaf. It may spoil things for me."

The person he was talking to was veiled in the darkness of his lair. He was speaking to a very deadly ninja. One that could refuse this request quite easily and had a 40 chance of walking away with his life. But Oruchimaru knew that the ninja wouldn't refuse his request. He had something one him. As he did with most of his employees.

"I will do it," the ninja said. "But upon my return with the head of the girl, you will release her from your grasp."

Oruchimaru laughed. Kabuto, who was by his side as usual, just stared at the figure.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I will do as you wish. It is a microscopic price to pay."

"Thank you, Oruchimaru-sama." The figure disappeared with that. Oruchimaru knew that with _him_ on the job, there was no way Tayuya could escape with her life. He needed her dead. She knew too much about the inner workings of his lair. And by this time tomorrow, she may be begging for mercy to no avail.

Well that's it for this chapter. Ehh, it was a bit iffy for me. Tell me what you thought huh? PS. I will no longer be doing the beforehands and afterwards. That will be done by…

Kyuubi: ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Review and check out chapter 5 when it comes out or I'll eat your hearts out!


	5. Chapter 5

Beforehand: BWAHAHAHA!! It's time for the next chapter! And in this one, we find out more about the deadly assassin sent to kill Tayuya. We find out about my host's day with his mate, and we find out if I get any closer to clawing their eyes out! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Well, enjoy the chapter. And don't forget to review you fools!

Chapter 4

There was nothing more exciting than the thrill of the hunt. Sometimes the fight isn't nearly as intense as the hunt. And Oruchimaru's assassin knew it. He also knew that Konoha Village was home to a few very powerful ninja. The copycat ninja Kakashi, for example. The old bitch Tsunade, masquerading as a young woman, and, of course, the Uchiha clan. Well, formerly. There was not a Uchiha left in the village. The people would never see a Sharingan again. It was really too bad. If the mission didn't have to be carried out in secret, he would show them all. That he too could use Sharingan. Combined with his many other techniques, he could quite literally turn the town upside down.

Naruto and Tayuya walked outside. The girl had transformed into a blonde slightly resembling Naruto in his Sexy Jutsu form so as to avoid the eye of the Hokage if she were casually glance over or anyone who may recognize her. The two had agreed to go for a walk around the village then come back for lunch at Naruto's favorite ramen restaurant.

"So Tayuya," Naruto said. "What was it like growing up in the Sound Village?"

Tayuya looked up into the sky. "Well, since the country was pretty small, it was kinda lonely. There weren't many people to talk to. My parents died when I was young, but before my mother died, she gave me my first flute. She taught me how to play. I was fascinated by the melodies it could emit. I practiced every day when she was alive until I could play a few short songs. After she died, I was sent to live with…" Tayuya stopped there. Naruto could tell by the way her face scrunched up that she was remembering a particularly bad memory.

"You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to," Naruto said. The redhead/blonde gave him a funny look.

"It's alright, I'm way over what happened. Anyways, I was sent to live with a particularly abusive family. They sent me to the small ninja academy just to get rid of me. Often times when they were in a foul mood, they would beat me. But somehow, I managed to keep my sanity living there. I graduated with four others at the top of the class, and we were all assigned to a ninja by the name of Oruchimaru. We became the Sound Five. We trained hard to bring out the best of our abilities. We completed many missions together. And that about brings you up to speed with my life.

Naruto nodded. He was pretty sure he could guess what happened next. Then, the kunoichi asked a question that Naruto dreaded she would eventually ask, and he still hadn't worked out an answer.

"So Naruto, how about you? How was life growing up in Konoha?"

Naruto felt his palms get sweaty. He couldn't think up a good lie to tell. So he was going to have to reveal the truth. Why he didn't live with parents. Why he was alone. He could warp his story to sound like Tayuya's but he'd have to hammer out the details as she asked.

"Well…before I was born, there was-" Naruto was interrupted by the sound of his name being called. He looked down the road to see Sakura running up to him.

"Naruto, hi!" she said. "Who's your friend?" Naruto looked over at Tayuya, who gave him a 'make something up' look. Naruto thought for a second, then spoke.

"This is a friend of mine from another village. Her name is…Tayami. She's visiting on a vacation from her training." The look on Sakura's face showed that she was satisfied with the response.

"Hi there! Nice to meet you!" Tayami said extending her hand. Sakura shook it and smiled.

"Likewise. I'm Haruno Sakura. Naruto and me go all the way back to the academy. Hope you enjoy your stay in the village."

"I'm sure I will," Tayami responded. "It has been pleasant so far, and I hope to meet more of Naruto-kun's friends." Tayuya blushed slightly when she realized that she had added the –Kun suffix at the end of Naruto's name. Luckily, Sakura didn't seem to notice. She waved them off and continued on her route. Naruto smiled at Tayuya.

"You called me 'Naruto-kun,'" Naruto said. Tayuya blushed a deeper shade of pink and looked away.

"Well even I can forget that you're nobody to be respected. And that pink-haired shit can take her good morning greetings and shove 'em up her ass." Naruto laughed at Tayuya's frustration. Tayuya insisted that it wasn't funny until she realized that she would have to whack Naruto to get him to stop.

They talked about different things and laughed until it was lunchtime. They were served free ramen, and the couple had to force the restaurant owners to see that they were just friends and not on a date. They continued their 'not date' until evening, when they sat together on a bench. They talked about ninja techniques and which one would work better on Gaara, then they joked that Shukaku was from the planet Shukakon where there were millions of different Shukaku, each of them with their own personalities. They laughed at the absurd idea, and then went quiet. The wind got chilly and Tayuya shivered. Naruto removed his jacket and wrapped it around Tayuya, and she laid her head on his shoulder. Naruto tilted his head so that his check touched the top of her head. This was nice. It was fun having a relationship with someone on this level. An experience that both of them would savor.

The Hidden Village of the Leaf was quiet around now. The assassin leaped from tree to tree. He could smell the smell of Tayuya. Although it was very faint. However, there was another scent closely mixed with hers. It must have been the orange ninja. They would both have to die on this cold night. And by the time the villagers realized they were dead, he would be long gone.

'And she will be free, and together, we can leave Oruchimaru's grip. I can only pray that the departure is permanent.'

At last, the hunt was over. It wasn't very thrilling. When the prey is experienced, it knows when danger is around. Oh well. Maybe the fools would try to run. He could get a second shot at the hunt. He could see them both, sitting together on the bench. It sickened him. Tayuya was actually allowing that maggot ninja touch her. He drew a single kunai and prepared to strike. It would be a clean kill. One shot. The fools would never know what hit them. And if the orange ninja was smart, he wouldn't question it.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He still felt Tayuya's warm hair against his check. He must have dozed off in the moment. He never wanted the moment to end. But he knew that all good things must come to an end, and in two days tops, Tayuya would be leaving. He really didn't want her to leave. It would really suck.

Tayuya felt the warmth of Naruto's body against her cheek. She had bonded with Naruto as a friend today. They shared a lot in common. She wondered if this was what it was like to love. She wasn't afraid of the word anymore. She assumed that she would be dead in a matter of time anyways, so why fear? She moved her head and looked into Naruto's clear blue eyes. They were perfect. She wanted to stare at him until she died. He was looking back into hers. Her heart pounded. She wondered how he felt about her. It was now or never. She wanted to know how much Naruto liked her. If their bonding had affected him as much as it had her.

Naruto's heart beat fiercely. He looked deeply into Tayuya's eyes. Some force was drawing him towards her. He wasn't sure what it was, but he remembered the feeling from when he had posed as Sasuke and was very close to kissing Sakura. Was it…could his demon have been right. He was falling for Tayuya. And he didn't want to stop. He wanted to be with her. He didn't know why. Maybe it had been in their day of bonding his view of her had changed as he learned that she had quite a bit in common with her. And now, their bodies were slowly sliding together, their faces now only a couple of inches apart. Naruto closed his eyes. Tayuya did the same. It was going to be the perfect moment.

Going to be. Suddenly, they both sensed danger. Their faces flew apart just as a kunai whizzed to the spot where Tayuya's head had been. Snips of her hair had been cut, but she hadn't been harmed. In the excitement, she had dropped her disguise and she was revealed. The two looked up into the trees and saw a figure dart from them.

"Hey! Get back here!" Naruto and Tayuya yelled together. Their mystery assailant sped off into the darkness, but was going slow enough for them to follow. He made his way to the outside of Konoha, closely tailed by the two young ninjas. They followed him out to a small clearing in the middle of the forest. Naruto looked around. It was too dark to tell where exactly he was, and they had lost the attacker. But his voice from somewhere told him that he hadn't lost him.

"You sure are foolish for ninjas. You feel right into my trap."

Naruto looked around. "Are you trying to bluff us? There aren't any traps around here!" Tayuya seemed to think differently. She knew exactly what the ninja meant.

"Naruto, can you see anything?" Tayuya asked. When Naruto shook his head, she continued. "But whoever this is, he sure can. That's why it's a trap. We can't see, but he can."

Naruto clenched his teeth. How could he have fallen into this trap? He was a sitting duck waiting to be picked off. He heard the laughter of the evil ninja who then spoke again.

"Nothing personal. This is the only way that Orochimaru will comply with my request. It's going to be too easy since you were trapped so quickly." There was a silence, then all the trees around them seemed to shake. The enemy was all around them. The best part was, there was nobody to hear them scream.


	6. Chapter 6

Beforehand: RAWR!!! As we approach the climax of this story, I can only wonder what will happen now. It's the fight against the assassin. How will it end? But first, I, the great lord Kyuubi No Yoki, will rip the author's mind apart to find a bit of information. Here are a few answers and thoughts…

Mystery Assassin: He _is _an OC, and although his story hasn't been told yet, the author plans on releasing it sometime soon. (Soon is like in a week or less?)

The Story: It's coming to an end. There will be something shocking at the end, but the squirming author won't allow me to see it. Oh well. (By end, he means end of this chapter)

The Reviews: They have been much appreciated and have motivated him to continue on. Keep it up good people.

Communist Corporate America: It flat out sucks. And those fools fighting over video game violence are going straight to hell. Along with the people responsible for the 9/11 conspiracy.

And now, I shall allow the author to resume his writing. Enjoy the final three chapters! (Also, if you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask in your reviews or an email.)

WAKE UP YOU FOOL AUTHOR! I'M DONE SHREDDING YOUR FEEBLE MORTAL MIND!!! (For now, hehehehehe!)

Chapter 6

Suddenly, a figure sped from the cover of the bushes. He stood at about 6'1 and wore a mask similar to Kakashi and Zabuza. His hair was silver, and the moonlight shined and reflected upon it. His clothes included a black shirt, and black pants. On his back, he carried a sword. His eyes were green and the lower half of his face was hidden behind his mask. His hair was wild sort of like Naruto's but much longer. Naruto noticed his fingers, which had sharp nails. He wondered just what kind of ninja this man was.

"Tayuya," the ninja spoke. "Lord Orochimaru has requested that I put an end to your life. Certain circumstances forced me to agree. Let's make this quick. I have other matters to attend to." When the redhead didn't respond, Naruto did.

"Hey who the hell do you think you are? You think you can just barge into Konoha, nearly assassinate someone, and then simply ask for their life when it doesn't go right? I'll kill you asshole!" The ninja looked from Tayuya to Naruto.

"Shut your mouth you useless piece of shit. I don't wish to deal with an annoyance such as you. But, I will grace you with my name. I'm Genkai Of the Netherworld. I am literally a demon ninja." Naruto wanted to tell him that he wasn't the only demon ninja here, but he remembered Tayuya stood beside him. He kept silent. Tayuya was the next speaker.

"Tell Orochimaru to suck pig dick, because I don't plan on dying anytime soon. So you can pack up your mouth and any other shit you have lying around and go home before I get pissed, Genkunt."

"My, what a mouth you have on you," Genkai remarked. He drew his sword and shook his head. "I can't comply with your request. Please hold still. This will only be a minute."

Naruto was about to defend Tayuya, before he saw her hand shoot up and grab the sword. Blood dripped from her palms. Her cursed seal had activated to level one. Genkai stared into her eyes.

"I see even though you don't associate yourself with Orochimaru-sama, you still use the power he had given you. No matter. It's simply a matter of wearing you down before the kill. I'm well aware of the limits of the cursed seals. You won't last long if you have no skills."

"Hey you!" Naruto called out. Genkai took his eyes off of Tayuya and onto the orange ninja, who had now multiplied himself into six. He didn't seem to be impressed.

"Is that the Kage Bushin-no jutsu?" he asked. He jumped back from his lock with Tayuya. His eyes became red, and familiar eyes replaced his original pair.

"Sh-sha-sharingan?" Naruto stumbled over the words. It couldn't be. This man…could he be related to the Uchiha clan? No…perhaps not. After all, Kakashi had a Sharingan and he wasn't related to Sasuke's clan in any way.

"What's the matter orange one? Don't tell me you've been with Sasuke for so long and have never seen Sharingan?" Genkai then sped fast towards Naruto's clones. With a series of slashing motions, they all poofed away. Naruto gasped, but quickly recovered from the shock.

Three kunai swished out of the darkness and stabbed the evil ninja in the back. He appeared hit, until a log appeared in his place. Substitution jutsu. Clever and quick. The silver haired ninja appeared in a nearby tree, but Naruto was already ready. His fist sped into the ninja's face. The crunch of cartilage filled Naruto's ears. But then, there was a poof, smoke, and the ninja was gone. It had been a shadow clone to distract him.

"Naruto, look out!" Tayuya yelled. In the sky, in front of the moon, the ninja was creating hand signs. When he finished, he yelled out, "Shadow Star!" The night air was filled with a hail of shurieken. Naruto dodged every which way, and was only hit once. In a brief moment, he saw Genkai speeding down from the air to Tayuya's position. Quickly creating a team of clones, he intercepted the attack. The ninja's Sharingan allowed him to see Naruto coming at a slower pace, and his sword and left hand blocked the first few hits, but he had to divert his attention to Naruto, which gave Tayuya time to hit him with a strong kick to the gut. Genkai slammed into a nearby tree.

Naruto quickly pulled several kunai out of his bag and throw them. Genkai quickly moved out of the way and made several hand signs. Naruto recognized the signs and his clone team rushed to stop the shadow ninja. They were a tad late.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" The ninja inhaled and exhaled fire from his lungs. The clones were sent to oblivion. The fire appeared to hit Naruto, but Tayuya was already out of the way. She frantically scanned for the blond ninja, but couldnt see through the flames.

Genkai finally stopped blowing. He laughed as Tayuya scanned for the orange ninja. "You'll see when the smoke clears. You see him nice and crispy." Genkai began to prepare for an assault on Tayuya, but he heard a strange noise behind him. He turned to see Naruto with a whirling sphere of chakra in his hand.

"What…is that?" Genkai asked. As if in response, Naruto shouted, "RASENGAN!" and shoved the sphere into his back. The great pain nearly drove him insane. He flew towards the other side of the forest, where instead of slamming into a wall, Tayuya jumped into his path and kicked him back. Genkai slammed and slid across the forest floor. Tayuya and Naruto flashed each other grins.Genkai got up slowly. There was a hole in the back of his shirt where the Rasengan had hit him, and his lip was bleeding.

"You two are really getting on my nerves. The kid gloves come off now. I must win this fight." Naruto then made an error.

"Why? So you can suck up to Orochimaru? Fuck him and fuck you too, and fuck why ever else you may be here." Tayuya noticed the man's eyes open wide. She knew the loudmouth ninja had struck a cord. The ninja clenched his fists and spoke through clenched teeth.

"Fuck…..my mission? FUCK MY REASONS? Orange ninja. You are my new target. Tayuya can wait. You are going to die tonight." He made many hand signs in a few seconds and said, "Dark Barrier Jutsu." A box made of dark matter engulfed them all. There was nowhere no run and few places to hide. The ninja didn't appear done yet. His body was changing. His nails grew longer. His canine teeth grew sharper. His eyes turned deep red and a tail spouted from his tailbone. Dark chakra engulfed him. Demonic wings shot from his back. Dark marks appeared on the bottom of his eyes. He roared loudly and said, "Come. Let us decided who gets fucked up tonight!"

Naruto took one step back and before he knew it had happened, a fist piledrived into his chest. Blood shot from Naruto's mouth. The demon ninja then kicked the boy in his chin and unleshed a fury of punches, kicks and scratches onto Naruto. The attack ended with a headbutt into the dark barrier. Naruto slammed into it and fell onto the ground.

"Naruto!" Tayuya cried out. Genkai was no longer a person to play lightly with. He aimed to kill with each hit. She pushed herself to level two and brought out her flute, which she had spend time fixing during her stay with Naruto. She put it to her lips and began playing the instrument.

The demon ninja heard the song fill his ears and sped towards Tayuya. A giant zombie-like creature blocked his path. This only made the ninja run faster. His arms were behind him flailing around in the wind. The ninja then dpped to all fours and reached an incredible speed.

There was a sickening noise as the zombie's body was shredded. Genkai blasted out of the back of the creature and raised his claw. There was a swiping sound and Tayuya's flute fell to pieces. She grabbed her cheek and looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. She backed away from Genkai, who roared and charged Tayuya again. The intent to kill was in his eyes. Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He saw the demon smash into Tayuya. There was a cracking noise and a loud scream of agony.

"TAYUYA-CHAN!"

Yeah I know I know. Too short. But hey, don't blame me. Blame the author. He couldn't think of a much better place to leave off. Besides, he had places to go and people to eat. I mean, see. Review while he's gone. The Kyuubi No Yoki is watching.


	7. Chapter 7

Beforehand: As if we didn't already know, the foolish author needs help. Guess what? I, The Great Kyuubi No Yoki, will be fighting in this chapter! Everyone get ready for the ultimate fight chapter. This one will literally have you clawing your own eyes out. And the best part is, you can strap yourself in for a nice long ride, as he will be doing his best to make this a nice long chapter.

Chapter 7

Blood spattered everywhere. Time seemed to stop for Uzumaki Naruto. There, in front of him, was the most horrible scene he could imagine. Genkai's arm hand actually impacted hard enough to go through Tayuya's body. Tayuya's eyes were wide open. She seemed to be trying to catch her breath. It wasn't coming easily to her. Genkai had a wild look in his eye, as if he wasn't done. And he wasn't. He removed his arm from the inside of the female ninja and head butted her a few feet from Naruto. His eyes shot opened.

"Tayuya-chan…Tayuya-chan!" Naruto crawled over to her. Her eyes were slowly closing. She used her strength to reach up and touch his face. Naruto couldn't control the tears flowing down his face. Tayuya was dying right in front of his eyes. A few days ago, that wouldn't have been anything he cared about, but since they had spent a bit of time together he had started developing a sense of closeness with the redhead. And now she was dying right before his eyes. His little knowledge of the healing jutsu wouldn't cut it this time. He needed Shizune or Tsunade. He needed someone.

"N…Naruto…" Tayuya said quietly as a small smile crept onto her face. Naruto shook his head.

"Don't talk, save your energy," the blond ninja's tears splattered on the girl's chest. She gave him a small smile and continued to talk.

"Today was…the single best day of my life. I've never bonded with anyone in my entire life. You are my first. Naruto…despite my constant trash talking, after spending some time with you…I realized that not all people are the same. They don't all want you for your abilities. Some like you for who you are. Naruto, you the first person to accept me out of kindness and not so you could exploit me. Thanks…I won't forget you…even when I pass on to the Other World. I won't forget you…Naruto-kun." At this point, she stopped talking and hacked up more blood. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran her hand down Naruto's check. They then fell limp to her side. She was still alive, but very faintly.

"How nice," an evil voice behind Naruto spoke. Naruto's emotions went from sadness to extreme anger. He couldn't stand Genkai. Red chakra began to envelop him. He began to growl. Before he was consumed by the fox's chakra, he used a bit to heal Tayuya to a state where she had a chance. Her huge stomach wound healed almost instantly. Her breathing went from erratic to calm. Then, Naruto turned back to Genkai, who was staring at the red chakra engulfing the orange ninja.

"What is that?" he asked slowly. Don't tell me…you are a demon too?" Naruto shook his head.

"When I was a baby, the fourth Hokage sealed the fox demon Kyuubi inside of me. Me and Kyuubi have reached an understanding, and now, I can call on his chakra when I need it." Four chakra tails sprouted from Naruto's back. His face looked feral. Genkai knew of the fox demon Kyuubi. He knew that it had unlimited chakra. And he knew that he was in real trouble now. Level One Demon Stage couldn't defeat the fox. He needed to push it to the next level. But that was a level he hadn't had time to practice control over. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he had to do something.

Flashback

It was very hot. The flames of hell licked at Genkai's heels as he entered the chamber of his creator, Satan. He was finally going to find some answers.

"My son," the devil spoke. His face was cloaked in a black hood. He spoke in a raspy voice. "The demon within you grows stronger each day. You were even able to kill Cerberus. But you are holding yourself back. Why?"

Genkai spoke firmly, despite the intimidation of his father's presence. "I have to know…what am I? What the hell am I? I thought I was an exceptionally gifted shinobi at first…but when I fought Cerberus, something inside of me lost it when I was on the verge of death. I nearly lost touch with reality. I couldn't control my body, there was another presence. An evil one that wanted to shred everything in its path. But it seemed extremely frustrated for some reason. And Tyson says that you would have all the answers."

The devil chuckled and looked into the ceiling. "Not even the power of his heavenly mother and the archangels could stop him from finding out about his true destiny." Satan turned back to Genkai, who still looked confused.

"My boy, it started before you were born. Your father came to me in need. He asked that I grant him immortality. He said he would give me anything I wanted. At first I thought that there was nothing a mortal could do for me, but then he mentioned his son. And this made me happy. I told him that in exchange for his son's soul, I would grant him immortality and great power. He quickly accepted. You are my ultimate creation. A fusion of demon and human whose true purpose is to help me. The presence within you is merely the evil you cannot yet control. But your mother in Heaven is binding it. But…we can fix that."

Genkai dropped to his knees. "I'm… a demon? That's what it all is? My father sold my soul for immortality? No…it can't be true!"

"But it is, my boy," Satan whispered harshly. You've only experienced Level One of Three. You shouldn't push yourself to level two until you can completely control Level One, or else you'll risk losing yourself to the darkness."

"But I'm already lost." Genkai shook his head. "And Yumi…is she..?"

End Flashback

Genkai watched Naruto charge at him. No, he thought. I can handle this on my own.

Naruto smashed the spot Genkai had just been in. The devil demon flipped into the air. Naruto quickly launched himself into the air and engaged the enemy in a fistfight. Each blow was meant to kill, but luckily Genkai was able to black each hit…barely. Was it worth losing himself to the darkness to defeat this ninja?

Naruto landed a few yards in front of Genkai and launched his chakra hand, successfully smashing the devil into a rock. Genkai slid to the ground. The evil inside of him beaconed him to call upon its power. But Genkai didn't listen. He had to win this himself.

Naruto sped into the trees. He used his chakra hands at random times in attempts to crush the devil. Three times Genkai was smashed. Then Naruto kicked him and clawed him until he landed in a heap on the ground. Naruto panted heavily. As he looked up, he could see the moon going away. Morning was coming soon. His target was still alive. He would have to change that. He looked over to Tayuya, who now seemed to be asleep.

Genkai howled in agony. He couldn't take this. His body was so weak that the demon was taking control all by itself. The demon would be merciless. He may even shred the whole town of Konoha. And if that happened, then Orochimaru may not keep up his end of the bargain and release his sister from his evil grasp. Or, maybe the demon would also shred Orochimaru. Whatever the demon was going to do, he was going to do it now.

Kyuubi mused a dilemma over in his mind. Shred or smash? Which was more satisfying? Naruto had counted on his power to crush the evil demon, and now he got to choose how it died. But his eyes shot open as Genkai stood up once again. His body moved as if it were drunken. Then, it tensed up. A fierce look reflected in his eyes. He roared extremely loud. It shook the entire forest. Kyuubi hadn't had time to blink before Naruto was hit in the gut hard.

"Dark Crush!" a deep voice boomed from Genkai's throat. Dark energy shot from Genkai's body and wrapped around Naruto's throat like a collar. It began squeezing tightly, and Naruto gasped for air. Kyuubi used his strength to raise the boy's hand and use his chakra to cut the energy rope. Naruto gasped for air. Before he could compose himself, Genkai's foot smashed into his face. Blood ran down Naruto's face. Kyuubi saw the demon move at a speed rivaling his own. Before Naruto hit a surface, he was kicked in his ribs the other way. Once again, the devil beat him to surface he was going to crash into and kicked him in the gut upwards. Naruto hacked up blood and hit the ground hard when Genkai's fist drove into his back and knocked him down.

Naruto's body was going to e broken and sore before this fight ended. Kyuubi didn't give a damn though. He was more interested in testing himself against this demon. But he needed more power. Naruto's resistance was so feeble now that he was able to barely squeeze out another tail to increase his chakra. He ran at the devil and began punching and clawing at high speeds. They were making so much energy that the chakra was visible. The power being exerted from the warring demons was enough to dispel the dark barrier. The demons jumped back from each other. Kyuubi opened both of Naruto's palms and created a double Rasengan. He sped at the evil demon, who was now making use of the Sharingan's ability to slow down the enemy's movement and jumped a fraction in time. The power sphere's crashed through the forest and created a new clearing.

Kyuubi turned around in time to see the evil demon finish making hand signs. "Devil Doom!" he cried as a huge Dark energy surrounded it. He raced towards Kyuubi. Kyuubi made it out in time, but the demon detonated the energy and the radius of the blast caused him to receive minor damage. He shook his head. The forest was becoming less of one with every power attack. He dived with his mouth open at Genkai. The devil was just recovering from its attack when Kyuubi tore into its flesh and used his chakra to make the wound burn. The demon howled and kicked Naruto's body off. Genkai punched him twice in the face and his dark energy formed a fist, which punched him in the gut. Kyuubi kicked the devil back and hit him with all of his tails, sending him sprawling into a tree.

Kyuubi let Naruto breathe. Even he was experiencing problems. He looked up. The sky was very cloudy. A small ray of sunshine struck him on his forehead protector. How long had this fight been going on? He looked back at the devil, who appeared to be grabbing his face and body in pain. He was hurting badly. After a few minutes it stopped. Genkai was extremely beaten. Blood covered his face. But Naruto also wasn't much better. He could feel the extent of the damage. He could heal him now, but he would risk vulnerability. The devil seemed to be thinking the same, because it looked ready to continue the fight.

Here we go again, Kyuubi thought as he sped into combat.

Tayuya looked into the sky. It was early morning. The clouds covered the morning sun. But her eyes were sparkling as if the sun was shining in it. This battle may be over soon if she could depart some information to Naruto. She could see that Naruto was no longer himself. She had watched nearly an hour of the fight, waiting for the Dark Demon to slip up, and if she was correct, he finally had. She watched Naruto, or whatever the hell he was, fight Genkai, or whatever the hell he was. When they backed away from conflict, Tayuya called out to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" she said. Naruto slowly turned to Tayuya, afraid to take his eyes off of his opponent. "I think I've found the weakness. I need to test my theory though."

Naruto and Kyuubi's voices spoke as one. "I don't have time for theories, I need to beat him now, not after going through the Scientific method!"

"Naruto, I know you're tired, but hear me out. Remember when the sunlight reflected off of your headband?" When the boy nodded, she continued. "I noticed that the light had reflected into the demon's face. That's when it started clutching itself in pain. There's no time to test the theory. We have to expose it to sunlight. But there's a slight problem." She pointed towards the sky. Naruto immediately saw the problem. It was going to be a cloudy day. The sun's light couldn't breach the clouds.

"I'll take care of it," Naruto said. "But he'll catch on as soon as I try." Tayuya shook her head.

"I can take care of that." Tayuya said. But we've only got time to try this once before he realizes what we know about him. We have to do this right."

Genkai shook his head and closed his eyes. This Kyuubi was extremely powerful, but he was willing to take this battle until the end of time. Genkai's body was crushed, but the demon soul made it fight. He couldn't feel the pain, so he could keep it up. At least, until the body was completely crushed. Or totally used up. He opened his eyes. The Kyuubi was lying on the floor. It's chakra continued to seep from the host though. He smiled.

"I see your host is finished!" the demon laughed. "Kyuubi, it's shame that you are restricted to such a weak body. I pity you. But don't fret. I'll use my ability to make you a part of us!" On the hands of Genkai, the dark energy formed two beasts resembling evil demons. They roared fiercely. Genkai ran quickly to Kyuubi. The beast began to tear the chakra from Naruto. The first tail was ripped off and eaten by Genkai. The rest of the chakra soon followed. Naruto screamed as his demon was ripped from his body. Genkai laughed as he finished his meal. Now, he was even stronger before!

Genkai looked up and saw Tayuya standing in front of him. He smiled. "How does it feel now? You're so weak! You can't beat me! I'll eat you for dessert!" Suddenly, his eyes shot open. He looked to his feet, and two zombified hands were holding them, sticking him to his spot. He smiled and said, "I don't need to move to defeat you!"

"But you will to defeat him!" Tayuya said as she pointed to the sky. Genkai saw Naruto very high in the sky, close to the clouds. Genkai looked to the ground. There was nobody there. The chakra he had eaten. Now that he thought about it, it hadn't made him feel any stronger.

"An illusion?" Genkai said. "A nice try. You tried to keep me tied down so the orange one and Kyuubi could get help. I'll deal with you once I stop him. Stay." Dark energy wrapped around Tayuya. Tayuya struggled, but couldn't get free. Genkai smiled and jumped after Naruto, in a direct line behind the blond ninja. Tayuya looked at the ground. The rest is up to you, Naruto-kun, she thought.

Naruto was so close. He just needed a few more meters now. This was one hell of a jump. To the clouds. That's where he needed to get.

Behind him, he saw Genkai coming up fast behind him. The demon was crazed now, and wouldn't stop at anything. Naruto began the process.

"DOUBLE RASENGAN!" he yelled as the whirling energy balls formed in his hands. Suddenly, hands clamped down on his ankles. He looked back and saw Genkai. His claws had dug into his ankles.

"Looks like you failed to run away!" Genkai yelled. "I win, Kyuubi! This next move will decide this match!" Naruto nodded.

"It certainly will won't it?" he said. "Also, who says I was running away? Maybe I was trying to get you here!" Genkai looked confused until he saw Naruto put his Rasengan in the clouds. The wind created from the chakra ball was repelling the clouds. And directly behind these clouds happened to be…

"THE SUN!" Genkai cried out as a huge gap in the clouds revealed the gas giant. The sunlight shined down on the two demons. It was extremely bright this close up. Like a beam from heaven, it shone down to the spot where Tayuya stood.

"GYAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Genkai let out a horrible scream. Smoke rose from his body. The dark energy began melting off of his body. He released Naruto's ankles and fell to the ground. There was a huge explosion and the dark energy combusted. Naruto smiled and used his chakra to land safely onto the ground. Tayuya was waiting for him. She looked extremely weary. But she smiled as Naruto landed next to her. Kyuubi's chakra left him, and he fell to the ground in a heap. Tayuya fell beside him. His eyes were barely open.

"Looks like we won," he said. He looked into Tayuya's eyes. She looked back into his. "Thanks for thinking up that strategy."

Tayuya shook her head. "If you hadn't healed me, I'd be dead right now. So the credit goes to you."

Naruto coughed. "It was…the Kyuubi that healed you. I didn't do anything." Tayuya shook her head.

"I don't think Kyuubi gave a fuck about me. It was your will that told him to help me."

'Damn right I don't give a fuck about you!' Kyuubi said in Naruto's head. Naruto mentally thanked him.

'Fuck you too Naruto. I'm still gonna shred the both of you one day!'

Naruto fell completely silent. Tayuya let his head rest on her lap. She looked at Genkai's body. Someone was recovering it. She couldn't tell who. Orochimaru? Well whoever it was, they were getting ready to leave with Genkai in tow. He shot her a look that said, 'This isn't over, bitch' and he left.

Tayuya knew it too. Orochimaru wasn't likely to let her off too easily. But for now, she was satisfied being safe with Naruto. With Naruto-kun. Safe with Naruto…

With that, she too collapsed.

Afterword: Well that wraps up this section! Was that long enough for ya? ACTION-Y enough? Tell the author what you think and also leave a line about what you want to see next time? Who knows, maybe he'll use your ideas. Well, review! Cya later and HAPPY HALLOWEEN YOU MORTALS!


	8. Chapter 8

Beforehand: The Glorious Kyuubi No Yoki has convinced the lazy author to make the story a bit longer. The story is now planned out at 18 chapters. SO HA! Bow before me. Also, the fool author doesn't own me, or any affiliated characters. But more importantly, he doesn't own me!

Chapter 8

Naruto's eyes slowly opened. Every muscle in his body screamed in agony. Beside him, Tayuya sat asleep in a chair. It took Naruto a moment to realize where he was. Konoha hospital. Someone must have found and rescued them.

"Hmmm my head…" Naruto moaned. Tayuya's eyes shot open and she looked at him.

"Finally awake huh?" she said with a small smile. "Your sensei found us after about an hour, although they had been looking ever since they saw that light in the sky from your hole in the clouds. He took us back here." Tayuya took a deep breath. "He's explaining to the Hokage why I'm here." Naruto nodded a bit.

"Did you see what happened to Genkai?" Naruto asked. Tayuya shook her head. Naruto sighed and looked at the ceiling. "He got really offended when I insulted his reason for attacking us. If he's really that patriotic towards completing his mission, he'll be back. And Orochimaru will be backing him up."

Orochimaru's Lair

"So the boy and his demon were able to defeat you due to your weakness to sunlight. Clever little bastard isn't he?" Orochimaru mused as he commented on Genkai and his assistant's report. Kabuto had more questions.

"How do you plan to make up for this failure?" he asked. Genkai looked up. He looked as if he had never battled Naruto. His body was missing scratches and scars. But his eyes were colder than ever. It was apparent that he was going to do something drastic.

"The orange one insulted my reason for obeying your orders. I will exact revenge on him. I will take my army.." At this point, he waved his hands and four figures appeared. The sound five, minus Tayuya. They had been resurrected by the dark energies of the demon that was Genkai. They all had lifeless looks.

"These five, plus more, will help me decimate Konoha village. And I will take that which is dearest to Naruto from him." Genkai put his hand on his assistant's head. The man rose. He was a bit younger than Genkai; perhaps seventeen to Genkai's nineteen. His red eyes bores into Orochimaru's yellow ones.

"Ramiel will get the message to them and also begin the attack. I have confidence that he can even crush Tsunade and her super strength." Ramiel nodded. Orochimaru nodded as well.

"See to it that the mission _I_ gave you is put above all," Orochimaru said before dismissing Genkai. Genkai smirked.

"I just said that I would take what is most dear to Naruto. That means, that at all costs, _Tayuya must die._"

Shizune walked into Naruto's room. She glanced at Tayuya, who gave her a funny look, and she focused her attention on Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, do you think that in the future, you could try to keep yourself in reasonably good health?" she asked.

Naruto smiled as the nurse checked him out. She put her hand over his chest and made sure that he was recovering properly. Tayuya couldn't help feeling a bit jealous when she touched Naruto. But, she said to herself, only a little bit.

"You're healing well, Naruto-kun," Shizune said with a smile. Naruto smiled too. Tayuya could feel her face burning red with jealousy, but she did her best to conceal it.

"How's Tayuya doing?" Naruto asked Shizune. The nurse's face dropped a little. Her bright smile disappeared and was replaced by a straight face. She began to scribble on her notepad.

"She healed better than you. She did mention something healing her before we could get to her." Shizune nodded at Tayuya, who twiddled her fingers. Shizune left the room, leaving the young ninjas together.

"So…the Kyuubi," Tayuya said slowly. Naruto turned away. He couldn't bear to think about what she was going to say. He imagined that she wouldn't want him to get close to her anymore. Even his fox knew it.

'You called on my power, and now she will never accept you! You're a monster, destined for loneliness, and that's all you'll ever be until the day you die, and I plan to be the one to kill you!'

Tayuya guessed from the way that Naruto turned at the mention of the fox demon that he really didn't want to talk about it. She looked at the floor. She really didn't know what to say.

"Naruto, Genkai isn't going to let up. I know he'll be back. He put you in this state for this time. Next time, it could be worse. I don't want to cause you more pain, and I don't want him to come here and threaten your friends." Naruto turned to Tayuya.

"Tayuya, if he comes back, he's not just going to be looking for you, he's going to want me too. And you leaving the village on your own won't help anybody at all." Naruto said firmly.

'She's looking for an excuse to run from you dipshit!' Kyuubi mocked. Naruto mentally told him to shut up.

"Naruto, I want to distance him from you as much as I can. While I do that, you can train to fight him. Because I also have a suspicion that he won't stop at me anymore. If he has no beef with you, then I'm better off in the woods where we can fight fair and I can't…"

'Be hurt by the monster inside of you!' Kyuubi mocked yet again. Naruto didn't say anything this time. He stared at Tayuya, who stared back at him with soft eyes. Suddenly, Naruto went off. Maybe it was Kyuubi's mocking. Maybe it was that combined with his fear of Tayuya openly rejecting him. Maybe he wanted to reject her first.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE! GO INTO THE WOODS! FUCK OFF YOU DAMNED WHORE! I HOPE GENKAI FINDS YOU AND YOU FUCKING DIE AND BURN IN HELL! BITCH, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND ME, THEN FUCKING SAY SO! ARE YOU AFRAID OF KYUUBI LIKE EVERYONE ELSE? FINE! LEAVE ME! FUCK YOU AND FUCK THE WORLD TOO!" Naruto stopped. He breathed heavily and looked at Tayuya with a death look. The girl's eyes were welling up with tears.

Tayuya didn't know what she had done. Naruto had just gone off suddenly. She didn't know why he was so pissed at her. She didn't know why she cared so much. She didn't understand herself. Why was her heart hurting so much? Why was Naruto being so cruel? She wanted nothing short of death right now. Naruto was looking at her angrily. She decided it was time for her to leave.

"I'm…Naruto…you…you're a piece of shit! Fuck you and your dream to become Hokage! You won't make it past Genin! That damned demon is probably the only reason they graduated you from the academy! To get you the hell outta there!" Tayuya ran out of the room.

'AHAHAHA!' Kyuubi laughed maniacally. 'Naruto, you dumped her before she could dump you. You did the right thing. Now we can go back to focusing on the important. Getting Sasuke back.'

Naruto nodded as he laid back into his bed. He felt a pang at his chest. Sadness? Regret? Guilt? He didn't care. From now on, he would be alone and look out for number one. If people couldn't accept him for who he was, then fuck people. He would be who he was, and those who could accept it, then maybe they could be considered friends. Naruto couldn't figure out why he was so mad right now. He was afraid.

Tayuya was already an hour away from Konoha Village. She had calmed herself. Her tears had stopped flowing. Mostly because she had run out.

She stopped in the next tree. Putting her back against the sturdy branch, she began to think about her life and Naruto. First off, she wanted to know what had made her so emotional when Naruto announced that he hated her. She examined the feeling. Sorrow…sadness…betrayal. Yes, she felt that Naruto had betrayed her for no apparent reason. But she didn't really care for the boy did she? No, she had to stop lying to herself. She cared about Naruto. Somewhere during their bonding time and the battle she had developed something inside of her that made her care. Deeper than any relationship she had ever had. Why was that?

Tayuya sighed as she realized the truth. She had never had that kind of relationship with anyone. Everyone she had met had never card much about what happened too her. So she felt something new when Naruto took time to mend her wounds. Someone who cared. Since she had never experienced that, she had trusted Naruto. He became someone who she would fight with, like she did with Genkai. But now he had betrayed her. That hurt more than any wound she had ever incurred. She didn't want to run. She wanted to go back to Naruto. But she didn't want to feel the pain anymore. She looked at the sky. Maybe she should go back to the way she was. The bloodthirsty bitch. That sounded good.

Tayuya jumped onto the ground. She was about to tread forward when suddenly a boy a bit older than her appeared in front of her. His red eyes bored into her brown ones. She backed away. White wings extended from the boy's back. He carried a long, sharp lance. Tayuya reached for her flute and remembered she was having it repaired in Konoha. The boy nodded and raced towards her.

Naruto frowned as he slammed back onto his pillow. He couldn't help thinking about what the hell was wrong with him. He had a sneaking suspicion that Kyuubi knew, but the fox wasn't talking. He had to find the answer himself.

He stared at the ceiling and the answer came to him instantly. Sasuke. He and Sasuke had been brothers. He cared for Sasuke and he knew Sasuke cared about him. But the betrayal was still fresh in his memory. And he had let that corrupt his mind. He took it out on Tayuya. He had been afraid that she would leave him like Sasuke did, so he decided that he would be the one to break them up. And that's just what he did. He had managed to fuck everything up.

"DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled as he pounded his bed. Why had he been so stupid? Someone wants to care about him and because he had been afraid of getting hurt he had shut her away as fast as he could to avoid the pain of betrayal. And Kyuubi had reminded him that although he had been alone before Team 7, it had been bearable because the pain had been familiar and tolorable. But betrayal was new and it hurt. And a second betrayal was not what he wanted. But he hadn't given Tayuya a chance. He cut her off. He felt like such a jackass. He had to find her.

Naruto unwrapped his hands and found to no surprise that they were alright. The fox was a good healer. He was ready to find Tayuya and apology, and hopefully she would accept.

Tayuya's mind was in disarray. Her head hurt like hell, and she couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. Thoughts of the time that they had spent together whirred around before her eyes. She didn't know what was happening. The images stopped on the scene where she had been just moments earlier. She really didn't want to relive it.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE! GO INTO THE WOODS! FUCK OFF YOU DAMNED WHORE! I HOPE GENKAI FINDS YOU AND YOU FUCKING DIE AND BURN IN HELL! BITCH, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND ME, THEN FUCKING SAY SO! ARE YOU AFRAID OF KYUUBI LIKE EVERYONE ELSE? FINE! LEAVE ME! FUCK YOU AND FUCK THE WORLD TOO!" Naruto yelled again.

"Cut it out!" Tayuya growled as the scene replayed in her head. Again and again. Again and again. Again and again. Until finally she was reduced to a fetal position, tears streaming from her eyes again.

"Please stop," she whispered feebly. She hated this. She had become a scared little girl while hanging with Naruto. She planned to change that soon. But she couldn't block out the sound. When she covered her ears, it just got louder. She grinded her teeth and then screamed, "STOP IT!!!"


	9. Chapter 9

Beforehand: Alright, now is the time! I'm gonna go wild in this chapter! So soon out of the hospital? YOU BET! Well, thanks for the reviews mortals! We've hit the 100+ mark! That means that I'll let you live on for a while longer! AHAHAHAHA!!!

Chapter 9

Tayuya looked at herself. She was back in her old home. She was three years old. There was screaming in the house and the sound of breaking glass. Tayuya didn't want to follow to the end of the memory, but something made her go ahead. She knew how this would end. She pushed open the door to her parent's room and screamed shrilly.

Her mother was dead with a Kunai in her forehead. Blood ran down her cheeks and onto the bedspread. Her father was attempting to hide the evidence, and his back was turned to Tayuya. Until she whimpered.

"Tayuya, I'm going insane," the man said. "I've got to kill to stay alive." He turned to her, but something was wrong. He had the face of Naruto! Tayuya screamed loudly as her father raised a kunai to strike. "I apologize Tayuya! I love you!" Naruto yelled. Tayuya screamed and felt as if her head would burst open.

Ramiel watched the girl squirm on the ground. Occasionally, she would scream. Occasionally, she would call out someone's name. But the whole time, she would cry.

It was fun seeing what she would do next.

Ramiel examined his lance. He loved poking into people's minds and bringing out their least favorite memories. Why, he had no idea. It wasn't because he enjoyed it. It was more because he was curious as to the inner workings of the minds of people.

When Tayuya began jerking around randomly, he decided it was time for the illusion to end. He raised his arm and snapped his fingers. The illusion was gone, and Tayuya was left in a fetal position repeating, "Please don't kill me daddy, please."

Ramiel was suddenly very disgusted with the girl. Sometimes, Adam's children could be very pathetic. Especially the ones that didn't resist well. Ramiel decided that he was finished with the girl. Time to kill her, as Genkai had requested. He walked up to the girl, who was now silently crying. She was still, and Ramiel's appearance didn't seem to faze her. She looked at his lance.

"Please…" she said quietly, "don't kill me daddy." Ramiel smiled faintly as he raised his lance. This lance had slain demons and angels alike, but very few of Adam's children. The Lance Of Longinus was the end for many beings. Looking at the girl on the ground, he couldn't help being disgusted. His legendary weapon didn't deserve to be forced to touch the blood of one as pathetic as she. The lance disappeared and in its place was a sword. Yes, this would suffice. He raised it above his head, squinted his eyes, and put his left hand out, catching the kunai that had been thrown at him.

"Shit!" Naruto said as he landed on the ground. He had tied his jacket around his waist and was wearing his black undershirt. He looked ready to fight.

"Step away from her you dirty bastard!" Naruto said. "Or I'll make you regret being born." Ramiel lowered his sword. He stepped back so Naruto could see the cowering girl Tayuya had been reduced to. She looked at Naruto and began crying once again. Naruto was shocked, but it quickly became anger.

"Ohhh I'll get you for this!" Naruto said. Ramiel shook his head.

"Please leave vermin," Ramiel asked politely.

"Fuck you!" Naruto replied rudely. Ramiel smiled and twirled his blade in his hand.

"You must be the orange ninja," he said. "The one with the Kyuubi inside? Yes, I've heard of you. In fact, I saw you when I came to retrieve Genkai-sama. My, my how fast you heal."

Naruto pointed a finger at Ramiel. "You're with Genkai? That means I won't hold back! Bring it on!" Ramiel brought forth the Lance of Longinus again.

"First, I'll have to get rid of the Kyuubi to make this as quick as possible." Ramiel span the lance and pointed it at Naruto. "En Guarde!"

Genkai stood at the entrance to Konoha Village. The guards had been assassinated by Kimimaro. The Sound Four stood behind him, along with thousands of other resurrected ninjas. Among them was the Uchiha clan. Now under his command.

Tsunade grabbed her robe and tied it on. The village Jounin were already rallied with the ANBU team. The Sand Village had been contacted. All civilians had been sent to safe areas. She had no idea what she was up against, but it wasn't going to be a trip to daisy town.

Ramiel slashed at Naruto and barely missed. Naruto immediately created four shadow clones, but Ramiel was ready for this move.

"Whirlwind Lance!" he cried as he span in a circle and slashed all the clones. He then focused on Naruto. The Lance charged with blue chakra and shot at Naruto. Naruto dodged and landed in a tree. He looked back at Ramiel just in time to see him charging at him. With a well timed flip, he was able to jump out of the tree before he was skewered. He created another shadow clone, who put Rasengan in his hand.

"Eat this!" Naruto yelled as he brought the Rasengan forward. Then, something surprising happened. Ramiel put his hand out and caught the chakra ball. Naruto was no longer in total control. He felt Ramiel trying to pry it from him. Naruto had to think fast.

Naruto made the chakra ball explode. The blast sent him flying back. He was injured, but at least he had gotten his opponent hurt.

That was his last triumphant thought for a while. From the smoke, Ramiel blasted out and quickly speared right through Naruto's chest.

"Not done yet!" Ramiel said. Naruto was stabbed from the back by _another _Ramiel. 'Could it be the Shadow Clone Jutsu?' Naruto thought to himself. Ramiel lookd into Naruto's eyes, then kicked him in the chest into a tree. Naruto slammed hard against the tree. Ramiel ran up to him, picked him up, made chakra appear in his left hand and shoved it into Naruto's chest. The boy gagged as blood came up. Ramiel then kicked him into the air and let him fall.

"Considering that I didn't completely obliterate you, you should consider yourself lucky," Ramiel said. He turned his attention back to Tayuya, who was back on her feet. She had a fierce look in her eye.

"Are you going to fight me?" Ramiel asked. When the girl didn't move, he frowned. "I dislike confrontation. It isn't why I'm here. But the order is to kill you, so I must do so."

"SHUT UP!" Tayuya yelled. "You made me relive the horrors of my memories. I hate you. I'm going to fucking tear you apart!" Ramiel continued to frown. He decided that the Lance Of Longinus would have to finish this fight fast. He rushed up to the girl and slashed. Tayuya jumped and twirled sideways as the lance peirced the air where she had just been. She grabbed the end of the lance and used all of her might to flip Ramiel over anto his back.

"I see, so you _are_ something more than a pathetic worm," Ramiel's frown lessened. "You saw through my first style." Tayuya smiled faintly.

"I noticed the pattern you used to attack Naruto. Your first style requires you to use your body to attack. So all I had to do was watch your body." Ramiel glowered. Tayuya made several hand signs. "Shōsen Jutsu!" she cried as her hands glowed with chakra. Ramiel didn't flinch.

"Are you going to attempt to slash my organs?" he asked. Tayuya responded by dashing towards the boy. Ramiel let her get very close, then at the last second ducked and swept his leg, tripping the girl. He was about to spear through her back when he was hit across the face by Naruto. The boy was gasping and growling and two chakra tails protruded from his back. Tayuya looked up at Naruto, who looked back at her. They seemed to do a lot of this.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for whatever I did," Tayuya said. Naruto shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I pushed you away when you wanted to get close to me. It's not you it's just…well, I felt that if I let people get close to me, they would only hurt me." Tayuya stood and made her face level with Naruto's.

"Naruto, I didn't have any intention of hurting you. I'll admit that when you first rescued me, I may have thought a few ugly thoughts, but overall, I just wanted to be next to the person who saved my life." Naruto was about to respond, when Ramiel interrupted.

"It seems that my time here is up," he said. "Genkai-sama has begun the war against Konoha." Naruto and Tayuya gasped. War? Was it possible that Ramiel was just a decoy to distract them from the ultimate objective?

"W-war?" Naruto stuttered. Ramiel nodded. "And your village is fighting a losing battle. It was written that he will destroy all who oppose him. So it was written, so shall it come to pass."

Naruto couldn't believe it. Genkai was fighting in Konoha? And other ninja were helping? Ramiel suddenly spread two white, feathery wings from his back. He pointed the lance at Tayuya.

"I must finish you both now. No more games."

Well that's it for today! Tell the lord Kyuubi how it was! Tell me or die! DIE! Err hem. Chapter 10 will be up by Wednesday! Later fools!


	10. Chapter 10

Beforehand: This beforehand will be taken care by me, the author. I've heard many complaints about how my OC is too strong. Well hello? Who wants to read a story where Naruto can punch the enemy in one hit and destroy him? I'm also trying to build relationship here, and a series of weak ass battles just won't do it. So let me answer the fears about a too powerful OC with the following poem.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Naruto can't beat the enemy with one hit

Boo god damned hoo!

(And what the fuck is a Mary Sue? –Tayuya)

For those of you, who stick around to actually see how the story ends and don't get worked up because my OC can hit back, thanks. I dedicate this chapter to you and I'll use the best of my abilities to write this chapter. (I mean jeez guys, it's not like Naruto freakin died right? Just chill. I promise one hell of and ending for those who keep reading! That's a guarantee! Also, I will try to keep Tayuya more in character. She's back to her senses now)

Chapter 10

Tsunade kicked the head off of another zombie ninja. She felt like she had been stuck right in the middle of Resident Evil without a shotgun. But what she lacked in ammunition she made up for in super strength. If she put everything she had in each hit, she could send these suckers back to the graveyard in one hit. The Jounin and ANBU members were doing their best and so far things were going well. A little too well.

Tsunade made her way to the front of the village. Although she was a legendary ninja, she couldn't keep this up forever. And some of the zombies would pick themselves up after a few minutes on the ground, so if she kept this up it really would be fighting forever. There had to be an easier way.

Once she reached the gates of Konoha, she sensed a tremendous dark energy. At first, she thought that it could be Orochimaru, but something was different about it. Orochimaru's power was usually suppressed. The Snake Lord was good at hiding his face in many masks.

Knocking over a few more ninja, she saw that this was defiantly not Orochimaru. Then perhaps a subordinate of his? Maybe. Only one way to really find out.

"Hey you!" Tsunade yelled over the clashing ninjas and reborn ninja. The man in the dark energy looked towards her and dissolved the energy. The zombies immediately stopped moving, then returned to the man's side.

"Tsunade-sama," Genkai said. "My how long it's been. You probably don't remember me, but ahh how I remember you." Genkai knew that the woman wouldn't remember. Last she had seen, he had had black hair that went straight down. His hair was now wild and white. Turns out that shock _can _change your hair color. He was looking forward to fighting Tsunade, but he was extremely afraid. He had witnessed the ninja's powers, and they were frighteningly deadly. Plus she had super-strength on her side. But he felt that he had an even chance.

Tsunade had no clue what this man was talking about. She had never seen him in her life. At least she was thought so. His forbidden technique sure wasn't familiar to her, unless he was Orochimaru in disguise.

"Orochimaru, if that's you, then take off the mask." The man just shook his head.

"Poor, poor Tsunade-sensei," Genkai said as he shook his head. Tsunade gasped. "I know three years hasn't completely erased your memory of me has it?"

"Genkai?" Tsunade said. The man nodded with a grin. Tsunade made a fist. "What happened to you? You were such a nice kid! You said you wanted to help the world to become a better place. Destroying villages isn't the way to go!"

"Quiet!" Genkai said. "I still do want to make the world a safe place. But I have…reasons for attacking you." He put his head down. "Tsunade-sensei, Orochimaru has…" He suddenly stopped. He looked up at the woman and said, "Never mind. I gotta do what I gotta do. The reborn did their job in flushing you out, now I'm gonna flush you down." Genkai prepared for battle. This was gonna be a tough one. And he had lost to an inferior ninja of this village. But he hadn't been ready. He was ready for any sunlight in demon form now…

Ramiel swung his lance at the two ninja. They jumped out of the way and retaliated by launching a double kick. Ramiel jumped back and swung his lance again. This time the two split up and dodged. Ramiel then made a hand sign and said, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

Naruto countered with Kage bushin of his own. Ramiel used his more efficiently however. They ran around in circles until Naruto lost track of the real one. They all flew into the air and began launching dark energy blasts at the ninjas. Naruto's clones were bashed, but Tayuya was on top of things. She jumped from a tree and used a sound technique that emitted a loud noise, which sent the enemy clones away. Ramiel stabbed at the girl while she was in mid air, missed, and bent back to dodge her fist. Naruto launched himself into the air and slashed at Ramiel with his sharp nails. With the help of two tails, he was able to slash a few times and land a hit, but he was smacked into the ground. Tayuya jumped back up with a kunai in her hand. Ramiel quickly dodged and kicked her into a tree. He then sped at the girl with his lance pointed at her heart.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed the lance with both hands. Ramiel punched the boy in the face and knocked him into Tayuya.

"Two birds with one stone," Ramiel said as he threw his spear at them. The spear struck them both through the heart. Ramiel looked closely and saw now that he had been tricked by a substitution-jutsu. He turned, but not fast enough to see Naruto's fist smack him. He crashed into a tree. He opened his eyes and saw five kunai flying towards him.

The kunai hit their mark, but Naruto knew that that wouldn't be it. Of course, the boy had a backup plan. It seemed that he had saved one of his shadow clones to pretend to be him. Tayuya had told him to look out when she saw the lance disappear. He summoned the fox's power to create a double-Rasengan, and turned around while pushing them forwards.

Ramiel barely stopped himself in time. He punched the demon ninja instead of spearing him, and then swung the lance to smack the boy into a tree. Tayuya immediately tried to kick him, but he caught her leg and flew up high into the air.

"You are really getting to be a thorn in my side. I'm supposed to be leading an undead army into Konoha, not playing with you two. Instead, I'll let Cerberus do that." Ramiel threw Tayuya towards the ground, quickly made summoning signs.

The ground below Naruto opened up. He jumped back, and watched in horror as a three-headed dog-like beast rose. It barked several times and opened one of its mouths to swallow Tayuya. The girl fell right into the monster's stomach. He didn't bother to chew.

"Tayuya-chan!" Naruto cried as Ramiel flew off. The boy hoped that Cerberus could at least hold the two off for a good hour or two.

Genkai and Tsunade exchanged fierce blows. Genkai would kick, Tsunade would block and return fire, which Genkai would dodge and attempt to parry, but Tsunade blocked again. Genkai was in demon mode one, but so far, Tsunade was fighting evenly. He jumped back, charged his body with dark energy, and sped towards Tsunade. The woman jumped up, but he jumped too. He attempted to grab her, but she grabbed his arm. Quickly, he pulled the rest of his body up and managed to land a kick on the Hokage. Tsunade turned and punched him into a building.

"Genkai, what the hell is wrong with you?" Tsunade asked. Genkai took a breath and rose again. He opened his eyes and revealed his Sharingan. Tsunade gasped. "You would take the eyes out of a Uchiha member and make them your own?" Genkai shook his head.

A friend of mine gave them to me. A Uchiha that seeked to unlock the kaleidoscope Sharingan. After narrowly defeating him with some help, he gave them to me. He told me to take them so that he would live on. He wanted me to use them because I was his closest friend and had defeated him. Now, I will use them to kill you." Genkai made several shadow clones and they immediately ran at Tsunade. Tsunade knew that one of them was real because Genkai's original body was gone. He was somewhere, but the clones were moving too fast. One punched her in the face and continued moving to avoid her. Another cut her across the chest with a kunai. Yet another punched her in the stomach, while a fourth kicked her in the back of the head. They finally stopped moving. The real Genkai stood behind them. The clones had her surrounded. At the snap of Genkai's fingers, they jumped and grabbed hold of Tsunade.

"Boom," Genkai said. Tsunade gasped as the clones began to explode. There was a huge explosion and Genkai smiled. "That's it," he said. "I will now proceed with phase 2…what?" Genkai looked in the air. Tsunade was coming down fast over his head.

"Tsūtenkyaku!" Tsunade cried. (Painful Sky Leg) Genkai was able to avoid the initial hit, but the shockwave knocked him back. He withstood as best he could and rushed back into the fight. Tsunade was recovering, making her the perfect target.

"Dark Death Hand!" Genkai yelled out as his arm was transformed into that of the demon inside of him. He sucked in his breath. This meant he had just crossed into level two. He had to watch it. So far he could control it, but who knew how much longer. And he didn't want to lose control, or sunlight would become his weakness. His hand glowed with dark chakra. He pushed it forward, but suddenly, some ANBU ninja jumped in front of Tsunade. He crashed through the man, the beating heart in his hand. The ninja gasped and fell over. His heart still beat. Genkai looked around. The other ANBU members were becoming active again. And they were going to fight him together. It could prove a problem with Tsunade and Kakashi on their side. Speaking of whom, the copycat ninja stepped out. His sharingan eye was unmasked.

Kakashi was ready for the fight. The other ANBU members knew their jobs. Hold off the undead if they were to reanimate. Kakashi pointed a kunai at Genkai, but suddenly it was knocked away by another kunai. Kakashi looked at the zombies, but they were as lifeless as ever. He looked up and saw someone with huge white wings landing. The man carried a lance which he pointed at Kakashi and ANBU.

"Oh Ramiel," Genkai said. "You're late. Did they give you trouble?"

"Only a bit Genkai-sama. But don't worry. Cerberus is dealing with them. I brought him back from the death dimension." Ramiel looked into Kakashi's eyes and stared intently.

"You didn't go all out on them did you?" Genkai asked.

"No Genkai-sama. It seemed a waste of energy."

"Well, whatever. All you have to do is keep them all out of my fight with the Hokage. And don't hold back. I don't want an instrusion."

"Aye aye, Genkai-sama." Ramiel said as he grabbed Genkai's demonic arm. His body began to transform. He became a demon, red, scaly skin, dark red eyes, horns on his forehead, big, strong hands and arms, and a demonic tail. He released genkai's arm and turned back to Kakashi. He put up the dark barrier around Genkai and Tsunade, giving them enough room to manuver comfortably. Ramiel raised one arm, and reanimated the dead to take care of the ANBU members.

"Let's dance, Kakashi," he said as they launched into battle.

Naruto was trying to figure out the answer to his little dilema. He could probably easily defeat the Cerberus monster, but in the process of shredding the monster, if Tayuya was still alive in their, he may hurt her. The Kyuubi was all for shredding it, but his heart was confused. Well, Cerberus sure wasn't. It ran at Naruto and slammed him into a tree. It's right head released a flaming ball of fire. Naruto dodged and attempted to punched the creature, but it jumped back. It let out a roar that hurt naruto's ears and left him temporarily stunned. The monster rammed him again. Naruto rolled onto the ground and Cerberus chased him. Naruto jumped up and dodged. Cerberus turned around, lowered its heads, and all three of them blew fire at Naruto. Naruto ran quickly on all fours, barely keeping out of the range of the fire. When the stream stopped, Cerberus charged through the flames and smashed Naruto again. His body was taking some heavy damage, and if he didn't solve the 'to kill or not to kill' problem soon, he'd be dead meat. The Kyuubi had different plans. It was trying to force a takeover, making a total of four tails jut from Naruto's backside. Naruto wasn't giving in, because he didn't know what would happen to Tayuya if Kyuubi ate his power.

Ate.

That was it! He could try it. It may work! And he could find Tayuya in the process.

Naruto cloned himself and made a total of four, and ran at the monster. The Cerberus didn't care which was real. It shot fireballs at them all. But the plan was to last as long as possible and make it to the mouth.

One clone tripped and was killed. The others jumped up and held Cerberus' mouths open. The real Naruto jumped past the middle man and slid down the slimy warm throat of the monster. It got darker and darker…then a small light.

"Tayuya-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. She was using her chakra to light the area. She turned to him and gave a half-hearted smile.

"C'mon, Tayuya, we gotta get outta here!" Naruto said. Tayuya shook her head.

"Naruto, you may be a bit better off without me," she said. "I'll survive, but I don't want to hinder you anymore. I've gotta face up to my killers. They're already fighting the war in Konoha, and it's possible that they could completely destroy your home. And I won't let them do that to you. Because, and only because you saved my life-err-extended my life for a couple of days." Naruto turned to Tayuya.

"Tayuya, when we were in the hospital, I didn't mean those things I yelled. I was afraid that you were going to hate me when you found out about Kyuubi. Everyone else does. When they learned about Kyuubi, they screamed and ran. I didn't want you to find out, so I didn't tell you. It didn't matter at first, but I we grew closer, I feared that you would betray me for some reason. Maybe because I'm still distrustful after the Sasuke incident. But also because I housed a demon. I didn't want you to leave. We fought together. We laughed together. We spent time. We bonded. Tayuya, I have never had a close relationship with anyone besides Sasuke. And it was a brotherly bond. But with you, I felt closer. There was a warm feeling once I got to know you. I never wanted you to leave me. I don't want you to leave me. Tayuya-chan, I think I freakin' love you!" Tayuya gasped. The blond ninja looked into her eyes again. Tears were threatening to invade.

"Naruto, you dumb piece of shit. Fuck you. Fucking asshole. I thought that you hated me. I have never had a close bond with anyone at all. When you took me in, it was the first act of kindness anyone had ever shown me. And I liked it. Then we bonded. And I was happier then I had ever been in my life. God I wish we were still together on that bench in the cool evening breeze. Naruto, when you yelled at me in the hospital, I was more hurt then when Temari beat me. More hurt than anytime else. I wanted to die. But I didn't, and now…I don't regret not committing suicide. Because I loved you. And I still do. We fought together. Together. I want you to be with me forever. Naruto-kun, I love you too."

Tayuya finally let her true feelings out. Naruto smiled warmly. She shook her head and muttered, "You asswipe. You got me all emotional. I'll kill you." Naruto embraced her in his arms.

"There's no way I'd rather die," he said. He looked down at her, and her lips slowly covered his. They kissed. For two minutes in the dark, they kissed. The passion was intense. The foul smell of Cerberus' stomach was ignored. They were completely out of it.

Naruto finally broke. They smiled at each other and blushed. Suddenly, the stomach rumbled. Were they moving?

"Damn, we've gotta get outta here," Naruto said. "Can we fight our way out?" Tayuya shook her head.

"I've tried. I've only come up with a rather…unpleasant way out." She gestured at the back of the stomach.

'Boy, you've finally overcome your fear of compassion.' Kyuubi spoke. 'I'll get you out. But you have to trust me. I'll give you knowledge of an unsealing jutsu, and it will release my sixth tail. I'll take over from there. And I'll keep you mate safe too.' Naruto smiled inwardly.

"Kyuubi says he'll help," Naruto announced. Tayuya nodded.

"I would have never cared about a demon inside of you Naruto. Did you see what I am because of this damned seal?" Naruto nodded and performed the unsealing jutsu. He gave up control to the demon, who took over. Naruto was now feral. He smiled at Tayuya and grinned.

'It's feral frenzy baby! Let's rip it all up!' Tayuya smiled and hung onto Naruto's back, and the demon boy jumped up.

Afterword: I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T PUT THIS UP YESTERDAY! SORRY SORRY SORRY! But I hope this chapter made up. And all you 'Genkai's too strong!' people, has he killed anyone yet? Yeah, kinda makes you feel like one of those parents obsessing over Bully before it came out. But anyways, read and review. Kyuubi has commanded it!

Kyuubi: FERAL FRENZY! Loyal fans, I give you chapter 10!


	11. Chapter 11

Beforehand: AHAHAHAHA! Here comes the next chapter! Are you ready? Here comes Chapter 11. Kyuubi No Yoki forced the worthless author to continue on quickly.

Chapter 11

Cerberus walked towards Konoha Village. Since its mission was completed, he was going to go see if he could return to the afterlife now.

Cerberus suddenly stopped. It felt a bit ill. Maybe those humans had been poisoned. He felt something coming up. He heaved through his middle head and jumped back. The humans? It couldn't be! This time, he'd have to make sure they were dead.

Naruto growled as Cerberus ran towards him. Kyuubi smiled. He let Tayuya off and dodged the monster with ease. He sped to the beast's heads and punched one across the face. The monster staggered and was met by a Double-Rasengan. Cerberus fell to the ground. Kyuubi used its bare hands to lift the monster up high, jump into the air, and slam it heads first into the ground. There was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared, Cerberus was gone. He had returned to the otherworld. Kyuubi smiled.

"Well, that takes care of that. No problem." Tayuya nodded.

"Don't forget, we still have to face Ramiel and Genkai in the village," Tayuya said as Kyuubi let her back onto his back.

"And I'll dispatch them easily," Kyuubi responded. "And I'm really looking forward to a rematch with Genkai. Something tells me that he'll be stronger than before, and it's time for me to test two thirds of my power."

Kakashi jumped over the Lance Of Longinus as it attempted to cut him in two. Ramiel jumped and kicked him in the chin. Kakashi flew into the air.

'This is really gonna be a challenge,' Kakashi thought. He looked ahead. Ramiel was right in front of him. The demon boy punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the face. Kakashi felt blood drip down his nose.

"You are no threat!" Ramiel yelled as he attempted to punch Kakashi again, but the Jounin dodged. "You shouldn't have housed Orochimaru-sama's enemy! Now because of her and your orange ninja, you shall die!" Kakashi gasped. Tayuya was the cause of all this? He knew that nothing good could come out of letting Naruto care for her. It had brought war on the village.

"But why did you decide to take out your failure on the entire village?" Kakashi asked. Ramiel squinted at him and shadow cloned himself. Kakashi looked all around. His Sharingan couldn't tell which was real. Until the clones jumped on him. This wasn't going to be good. They held his arms and legs. The real Ramiel touched his forehead.

"I don't know why we're attacking the village. I believe it's something personal for Genkai-sama. Your orange ninja made fun of his sister being locked up with Orochimaru. He didn't beat your ninja due to exposure to sunlight in form two, but he's going to destroy everything Naruto knows and loves to get revenge for the lost and for the insult."

Kakashi struggled to get free, but the shadow clones didn't let him move. Ramiel's hand began to glow blue as he absorbed Kakashi's chakra. The ninja struggled harder as Ramiel's arms began to buff up a bit and his form became even more fearsome due to the chakra absorbing. Kakashi used all his might and some chakra to slam his arms together and make two of the clones hit each other and poof away. He punched the other two in the face to send them away and kicked Ramiel in the chest. He fell back to solid ground and flexed his arms. He still had plenty of chakra to use, although a fair amount had been stolen. Ramiel smiled as he extended his wings and flew forwards towards Kakashi. Kakashi jumped and threw a kunai at the demon. It stuck to his back, but Ramiel pulled it out quickly.

Kakashi then threw ten more. Ramiel jumped into the air, but when he looked down, he realized that the kunai were following him.

"What-?" he said as the kunai copied his every move. He then saw it. Kakashi had tied the kunai to thin strings and was pushing chakra into them to change directions on command. The kunai shot upwards, but Ramiel let himself freefall to the ground. He revealed his own kunai and sliced the strings, making the kunai fall uselessly to the ground. On the ground floor, Kakashi launched a fist at him, but he caught it in his hand. Kakashi threw a second fist, but it also was caught. They were in a lock now.

"It would seem that our energy levels are a bit too even copycat Kakashi," Ramiel said. "Once I break this lock, I'll finish you with my secret technique!"

"I sure hope you have enough chakra left to use it," Kakashi said.

"Don't forget that I jacked some of yours, Kakashi," Ramiel said with a smile. Kakashi began to push forwards.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm taking it back, along with some of yours," Kakashi said. Ramiel looked at their hands. Kakashi's were glowing blue from the chakra absorbing technique. While they had been talking, he had been stealing chakra. His Sharingan must have copied the technique. Ramiel quickly used a darkness technique to cut him off and kicked him in the chest.

"YOU ASSWIPE!" Ramiel yelled. Kakashi was too busy making hand signs to acknowledge the insult. He finished and pushed his hand to the ground. It was some sort of summon, but nothing seemed to happen. Then, out of the ground, a team of dogs grabbed Ramiel. Two grabbed his wings, two his legs, and two on each arm. The demon boy howled in pain. He was stuck o his spot, and couldn't even fly to get away. The damned dogs were strong.

"Raikiri!" (Lightning Blade) Kakashi yelled into the air. He gathered the chakra into his hand. Ramiel's eyes shot wide open. The legendary jutsu that cut a lightning bolt? Could it be? If so, he had to find a way out of this now. Ignoring the pain, he kicked off the dogs and turned around…

And saw Kakashi! This Kakashi kicked him backwards.

'What the hell is this? Ramiel thought? It was a shadow clone! Was it possible that he had missed Kakashi making a shadow clone? But when had he missed it?

"When you were cutting the chakra ropes," Kakashi answered, seemingly reading his mind. He then kicked Ramiel in the face and unleashed a fury of punches. Ramiel took them, but then grabbed the clone by the arms and lifted him into the air.

"Kakashi, you are a very worthwhile opponent. But no shadow clone can beat me. Especially with weak moves!"

"Then how about the real me with a single strong move?" Kakashi asked. Ramiel realised that nhe had forgotton the other Kakashi.

Kakashi was already speeding towards Ramiel. The demon boy was distracted by his clone. He tried to turn around to face Kakashi, but it was too late. He shoved the attack straight into Ramiel's back. The demon felt the full force of the attack.

"NNNGGGRRAAAHH!!!" Ramiel yelled as kakashi pumped more chakra into it. "DAMN YOU KAKASHI! GGRRRIIIIKKKAAAALLLGEETTREVENGE!!!!" Then there was a monsterous explosion. Kakashi was pushed back from the force. He landed on his feet, panting. He had pumped a lot of chakra into that. It was the only way. Soon after impact, he knew that the initial blast wouldn't finish it.

The smoke began to clear. Kakashi looked at his opponent, who was on the ground. Ramiel didn't move. He walked up to him.

"It would seem I win," Kakashi said. "Good fight friend." Ramiel's eyes were closed and he whispered something as he made several hand signs.

"D…arksoul….Mind Grip…" the downed demon muttered. At that moment, he died. The zombies that were now watching the fight, having killed and devoured most of the ANBU ninja, began to lose power and fell lifeless. The barrier surrounding Tsunade and Genkai dropped.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!" Genkai screamed as he pummeled Tsunade, not letting up. The woman was really hurt badly. Genkai's second stage was a real bitch. No matter how much he tried, she could tell that to achieve more power, he was allowing himself to be consumed. He had allowed his father to tempt him. It wasn't good.

Tsunade flew upwards into the air. Genkai was way ahead of her. He used his demonic arm to grab her face and blast her into a building. He flew in and grabbed her again. He threw he to the other side of the village. He flew into the air.

"Overload Chaos!" he yelled as dark energy released from his body and destroyed the whole section of the city. He noticed the barrier had gone down.

'Did Ramiel die?' he asked himself. He didn't have time to relax and ponder the answer. The demon inside of him pushed him forward. Tsunade was back on her feet and was now making a great effort to block and return each shot launched at her.

"Genkai-kun," she said to him as he managed to punch him in the face and into the ground. "What happened to you? Did you decide to join your half father? Did you make the decision that your ego mattered not, and that you hated everyone? Including your friends and family. Including your sister?"

Genkai stopped at the comment. "She is the reason I'm here today!" Genkai said. "Orochimaru has her locked away, and only through the termination of this town will I be able to recover her."

"Genkai, why didn't you tell me?" Tsunade asked. "Why did you take Orochimaru's request? Didn't you try a rescue?"

"I did," Genkai said, "but it failed. Orochimaru's traps and Kabuto overwhelmed us. I faced him myself. He's just too strong. But I didn't use my demon. Back then, I was afraid of it. But he said that if I didn't comply with his request, he'd kill her. He first wanted Tayuya dead. When I returned, he had an add-on mission.

Flashback

Genkai kneeled before Orochimaru. The snake lord wasn't done speaking.

"Genkai, I have one more mission for you. Since you failed the first one, I'm going to raise the price. If you fail this time, there will be no questions asked. I'll kill Yumi-chan." Genkai didn't move at all, but he was at full attention.

"I want you to kill Tsunade of Konoha Village. But leave her body intact and bring it back to me. If you need to, destroy the entire village to do this. But I want that body. Once this is done, your wish will be granted."

Genkai knew about Tsunade was a powerful woman. There were few capable of facing her. If his reports were correct, even Orochimaru had lost to her. But if he won, that would make him stronger than Orochimaru…

"If I'm capable of killing Tsunade, what makes you think that I won't just kill you where you sit?" he asked. Orochimaru laughed. Kabuto didn't blink.

"Go ahead and try," Orochimaru said. "But while we fight, I'll have Kabuto assassinate your dear sister." Genkai lowered his head.

"Then your will shall be carried out," Genkai said.

End Flashback

Genkai looked at Tsunade. The woman had recovered a bit from the attack. She nodded in his direction.

"I pity you," Tsunade said. She walked close to the man. Genkai's demon was screaming at him to trash the woman, but he surpressed the urge. Tsunade got close enough to touch him.

"Genkai, you have a noble purpose, but you're going about it all wrong. You could have called for our help. We would have made sure we recovered your sister from Orochimaru's clutches. We still can, if you will let us."

Genkai's body shook as Tsunade caressed his cheek. He wiped the hand away.

"I was never a gambler like you Tsunade-sama," he said. "Another rescue mission that fails could result in the death of my sister. And I won't bet her life we'll get through."

Tsunade kicked Genkai in the face and punched him in the gut.

"Then I guess, we will keep fighting," she said. "But think. You know about Orochimaru. Do you think he'll completely keep his word?" Genkai looked at Tsunade carefully. Was she right? Would that pale son of a bitch betray him?

Kyuubi and Tayuya finally made it to Konoha Village. The place wasn't in good condition. There were bodies everywhere. Some looked as if they had been dead for years. Naruto and Tayuya walked until Tayuya sucked in her breath and gasped.

"The….Sound Four…" she said. Kyuubi looked down. Indeed, the Sound Four lay before them, defeated and decaptiated. It made no sense. Hadn't they already died?

"Someone brought them back," Tayuya said. She grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Bet it has to do with the dark demon," Kyuubi said. There was a loud crash, and Kyuubi grabbed Tayuya and ran to the site.

Genkai allowed himself to be beaten badly. His mind was away from the battle. He was thinking about Tsunade's offer of help. He knew that tsunade cared more for him than Orochimaru because of their past fights together. Orochimaru, he was only fighting for because of a hostage situation. Would Orochimaru betray him and kill Yumi anyways? Was Yumi dead? The dilema was hurting his head. Who to trust? In his moment of weakness, he forgot about his inner demon, who took control of his bodily functions and began attacking Tsunade.

"HEY YOU!" Kyuubi yelled to Tsunade and Genkai. Tsunade gasped when she saw Naruto. Genkai smiled.

"You're here for our rematch aren't you?" Genkai said. He jumped backwards from Tsunade.

"Naruto! Don't!" Tsunade yelled. Genkai was back in contol. Seeing Naruto reminded him of the second reason he was here. Naruto had insulted him. Now it was time for his revenge.

Kakashi saw his student run up to Genkai. "Naruto!" he said. Before he could act, a cold, clamy hand wrapped his ankle. He turned and saw Ramiel. The boy was like a zombie now. He was only moving as the dark power around him commanded him to. He was possesed.

"Kakashi," he said. "I've asked the devil to give me a second chance. And he has. Now… I will surely destroy you!" Kakashi saw the other zombies get up. They faced him.

'This…is really gonna be a bother,' Kakashi thought.

Naruto squared up with Genkai. Tayuya stood beside him. They were going to fight together one more time. Then, maybe, they could just be together. Genkai readied himself. This was it. The battle of Konoha began now.

Afterword: NOOO!!! ANOTHER CLIFFIE!! Don't worry, I plan to make the next chapter within 3 days. So just chew your nails to stubs until then!


	12. Chapter 12

Beforehand: Once again, the author may end up cutting the story down, but he needs your opinions in writing the ending. He's got many good ideas, but no clue which path to take. So today, I Kyuubi No Yoki, have ripped into his feeble mind and found out what questions he has and you can make your voice count by voting in your review!

Should Tayuya die?

Should anyone (besides the evil dudes) die?

I've received a number of emails asking for a…. lemony scene. Lemonade anyone?

Should we all bow down to Kyuubi before he shreds out our brains and forces us to make human sacrifices?

And now, the next chapter. Don't forget to vote!

Chapter 12

Flashback

Genkai was 8 years old. He stood beside his mother, who held his younger sister in her arms. The baby girl was still breast-feeding. When she finished, his mother pulled up her shirt and lowered the baby so that Genkai could see her.

"She's so small," Genkai said in awe. The girl was smiling at him. She reached out and grabbed his nose. "Hey watch it you!" Genkai said as he rubbed his nose. His mother smiled, then looked distant. Genkai knew from the look of her face, she was thinking about his father, who hadn't been home in a year. She got that look every time she thought about him.

Genkai wasn't proud of his father. He was an abusive man who hated him and his wife. He treated his mother like a slave, and his mother recently let slip that he had been nicer before they had had kids. It made Genkai wonder if his mother resented him, but she had quickly smiled at him and said, "I love you Genkai. I want you to grow up and be a happy man. Remember that no matter what happens I'll always love you."

Genkai now looked into his sister's eyes. His mother snapped back to reality. She suddenly raised the baby to her face, cuddled it and rocked it in her arms. Genkai smiled.

"Genkai," she said solemnly. "Your father may never come back to us. If anything were to happen to me, you'd be the man of the house. I want you to promise me that whenever I'm away you'll take care of little Yumi." Genkai looked at his mother's face. Her pale skin and white hair made her look like a ghost sometimes.

"You can count on me mom," he said confidently. His mother didn't acknowledge that she heard him. She continued talking.

"I don't plan on leaving too soon, but if I do, you have to take care of Yumi for me." His mother looked at him. His sister gurgled and looked at her brother. There was something about their eyes that scared Genkai. Something like a light…

"I promise that I'll guard Yumi with my life!" Genkai said proudly. "I want to make the world a safer place for everyone, and I can start with Yumi!" His mother smiled. His sister began to cry suddenly.

"Genkai, if I go away, remember that I love the both of you very much," his mother spoke quietly.

About a month later, the loving woman was slain.

End Flashback

Genkai stood before Naruto/Kyuubi 6. He growled at them, and the blond demon growled back louder in response. The two were locked in a staring contest. Tayuya looked from Naruto to Genkai, then back to Naruto. Then, before she knew it, they were fighting. Their moves were nearly too fast to see with the naked eye. They would phase out, phase in and exchange ferocious blows, and phase out again. Their energy was so fierce, that the clouds began to gather over the ruined village.

"Naruto, watch the lightning!" Tayuya yelled out. She wondered if he even heard her.

Kyuubi swiped and clawed at Genkai quickly and furiously. Genkai returned fire. They were both using every bit of their chakra to take each other down. They had each already taken hits. Naruto's shirt had been ripped across the chest, exposing his chest to several wounds Genkai's face was scratched up and bleeding.

Naruto jumped forwards and shoved his knee into Genkai's chest. He pulled his fist back and brought forward a Rasengan. Genkai used his demon hand to catch the chakra ball and force an explosion that rocked both of them. Rain began to pour down. Thunder and lightning flashed as the two continued to fight fiercely.

Kakashi used up his chakra attempting to hold off the zombies and Ramiel. All he could do now was dodge. With Tsunade's help, he was able to live. He felt totally powerless now. He had heard of this technique. Those who made a blood oath with Satan could return from death as many times as necessary, but owed the big man an eternity of slavery. In exchange, they received immortality. But there was a way to beat them. Killing one after it has just returned could send the person to an alternate dimension for a while. They would respawn later in hell, but at least they were temporarily gone.

Tsunade took Kakashi to the highest point in the village. The zombies circled and began to climb up.

"Tsu…nade-sama," Kakashi muttered. He could barely move. He knew that Tsunade was at the edge of her moves too, judging by her sluggish movements. Tsunade began to make hand signs.

"Creation Rebirth!" Tsunade said as the crystal in her forehead lit up. Her fatigue went away and for a split second her true form was revealed. Kakashi felt himself getting stronger. Was it possible that Tsunade was using her ability to heal more than herself? He suddenly felt great. He looked below to the zombies climbing the building. He saw members of the ANBU team attacking them again.

'What an amazing technique!' Kakashi thought as Tsunade returned the crystal to her forehead. She gasped, and then smiled at Kakashi.

"You ready?" she asked as she got up. Kakashi nodded.

"I'm ready. It's almost 8:00. I'm going to miss my shows."

Naruto grabbed onto Genkai's throat. The dark demon gagged, then threw Naruto away from him. He charged his body with dark energy and flew towards the blond ninja. Naruto used both hands to catch him.

"I won't let you do anymore damage you bastard!" Naruto growled.

"I don't think I asked your permission!" Genkai shot back. Naruto punched him in the face, and then tensed up as Genkai's knee went up his stomach. He quickly created Shadow Clones to help him combat the demon. Seven on one were better odds.

"Why are you doing this?!" Naruto asked as he attacked.

"I made a promise to someone I love!" Genkai said. Naruto wondered if he meant Orochimaru. "And I intend to keep that promise, no matter what the cost!" With that, Genkai kicked one clone, smashed two together, and let dark energy explode from his body to rid himself of the others. The real Naruto smashed a Rasengan into his chest. Genkai flew backwards. Naruto raced towards him and landed an excellent combo on him, kicked him to the ground, and revived his clones to perform the Uzumaki Naruto Combo. Genkai, badly wounded, staggered to his feet and just as Naruto entered close range, punched the boy in the face, shredded his body further, and rammed him against a building.

"Naruto, if I lose this match, I can go on living," he said. He made a few hand signs and said, "Open The Dark Gate!" The clouds began to swirl until they opened up a huge black portal that reflected hell. There were loud screams and shouts coming from the portal.

"This is a place where even immortals can't escape. The one place that is truly hell. The Dark Universe, home of all negative energy, and housing billions of super-charged demons created out of humanity's evils. Once you're knocked in, there is only a 1/10000 chance you escape. The best part? You get to relive your most horrible memories, with all emotion present. And the demons will shred your mind with mental images of things that may or may not have happened. But it feels so real, you don't know if it happened or not. You'll be reduced to a husk, and you'll absorb the evils of humanity, and become what they are! It's the resting place of angels and demons and the evilest of mortals. Ready to put your life on the line?"

Naruto gasped as Genkai flew straight at him. The man obviously had an important reason he had to win. Is this what happens to one incredibly twisted by Orochimaru? They become suicidal? Is this what was happening to Sasuke? Why was he thinking when Genkai was two seconds from throwing him into hell?

Suddenly, Genkai grabbed his gut and staggered back. Tayuya jumped into action and kicked the demon in the face. She grabbed his body and slammed him onto the ground.

"Tayuya-chan!" Naruto cried. The girl was using her Cursed Seal to fight. She turned to Naruto and smiled.

"I won't let you have all the fun!" she said. He couldn't help but smile.

"You annoying little bitch!" Genkai yelled. I'll send you to hell along with the orange one!" Genkai punched Tayuya in the stomach, but didn't have time to dodge Naruto's fist.

"Get one thing straight!" Naruto yelled over the roar of thunder. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, now a Genin of Konoha, soon to become Hokage. I have an identity, and you'll remember it when I throw _you _through the portal!" Naruto gave in to Kyuubi.

"FERAL FRENZY!" Kyuubi roared as he unleashed a brutal combo on Genkai. Tayuya helped by playing her new flute to summon her own zombies. Together, as a team, they smashed Genkai up. The demon flew towards the dark world.

'This is it!' Genkai thought. 'I have no choice. This is what you wanted right father?' He was referring to Satan, not his mortal father. The man had wanted Genkai dead in the end. The demon in Genkai's mind finally shredded its way out. Genkai let out a huge pained scream. A huge red crucifix lit up the sky.

Kakashi looked up. The crucifix was in the middle of the portal which tethered hell to earth.

"KAKASHI DUCK!" Tsunade yelled. The Jounin did just as the lance Of Longinus flew through the air. It flew towards Genkai. Tsunade grumbled a bit.

'Only Naruto and Tayuya can do this now. They're so young. They might not make it out together.'

Naruto was blown back by the killer winds. He caught Tayuya in his arms, and she gabbed him tight as they were blown backwards. When the wind calmed, a black figure landed on earth.

"NARUTO!" it screamed. Naruto flinched. But he regained balance. He ran fearlessly in, leaving Tayuya to catch up.

Genkai's form had changed again. His whole body was demon. Humanoid, bloodthirsty, ready for combat.

"Eat my fist!" Naruto screamed. He launched his fist at Genkai, but the demon merely held up a finger and blocked. He speared at Naruto, but Kyuubi's reflexes were far too quick. The demon made quick and efficient swipes at the boy. Naruto could tell that something was wrong with the boy…err monster. Genkai was floating upwards. The demon began screaming suddenly. With each scream, a flash of lightning struck down.

"Genkai is trying to get control, which is messing with the monster's kill-all attitude!" Tsunade said. Naruto looked on. Genkai floated closer and closer to hell. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Oh no you don't!" Tayuya screamed as she jumped up and knocked Genkai closer. "Who knows how powerful this thing is? We can kill it now!" Naruto nodded, and they both launched, unleashing their most devastating moves on Genkai. Genkai's reflexes were quick, but as long as he wasn't concentrating on getting away, he was getting sucked closer.

They fought on for about five minutes, until just before the big black hole.

"Naruto!" Tayuya yelled. "We can get away now!" Naruto looked int the demon's eyes. It looked frantic. Like it would do anything to live. Tayuya screamed for Naruto to come with her, but suddenly, Naruto extended his hand to Genkai.

"Genkai hold on!" Naruto screamed.

'WHAT ARE YOU THINKING BOY?!!!' Kyuubi screamed at Naruto. 'He'll take us with him!' Naruto ignored Kyuubi and grabbed Genkai's hand.

"Na-Na-Naruto!" Genkai said with his own voice. "Get away from me…I shouldn't have let him come out. I deserve to die. He can destroy the planet…but since you weakened my body, he's not as powerful, so I can sort of hold contrrrrrrrarrrrwwll!!!" Genkai roared with the demon. Naruto looked into his eyes. He couldn't let go. Tayuya jumped up behind him.

"Naruto-kun," Tayuya said. "What is it?" Naruto frowned.

"He has my…our eyes," Naruto said. "Lonely, alone, afraid, but with the will to live. I feel like he's an extension of me. Before I met Team 7. Before you met me. The eyes of someone who has no family anymore." Tayuya looked into Genkai's eyes, but only saw hatred.

"NARUTO YOU SHITHEAD!" she screamed. "LOOK OUT!" Naruto looked too late. The demon brought forth a dark hand. Half of it's body had been taken into the portal. It grabbed at Naruto before it left. Tayuya tried to kick it away, but only succeeded in getting herself grabbed. Naruto gasped. Genkai screamed.

"I CANT CONTROL HIM! NARUTO, SAVE YOUR WIFE AND LEAVE ME! HE'S USING HIS DARK POWER TO DRAG HER IN!" Genkai's voice softened. "And tell Tsunade… I accept her offer. Tell her to try the rescue."

Afterword: Hm. Didn't quite turn out right. But at least I can get back to what I wanted to focus on. Eh, don't forget to vote or forvever hold your silence in chapter 13. It will be the rebuild of Konoha and strengthening of the relations between the two orphans or the rebuild and sadness. VOTE! VOTE VOTE!


	13. Chapter 13

Beforehand: Wow, thanks for the reviews mortals! It made it easier to persuade the author to give you more. And based on your reviews, he's ready to go on. And now, Chapter 13!

Chapter 13

I can barely remember who I am. My mind has been torn in two. When I look downwards, I can see someone else. Someone forgotten. Why can't I remember who that is? It's right on the tip of my tongue. But if I can't remember my own name, how could I expect to know his?

I look up. Someone's holding my hand. He looks like some sort of crazed demon. In my other hand is a redheaded girl. They both seem familiar. Who are they? And why am I grasping them both as if my life depended on it.

Pain.

I look down. The person is trying to pull me down with him. I give him a funny look. He looks as crazy as the blond ninja up there. This guy…is he me? Yes, that's my demon! I'm Genkai, demonic mercenary. And I'm trying to save my sister from the evil Snake Lord. I can't breathe anymore. This hell, it's ripping my mind apart! I can't think! Who's that grabbing me? Who am I? Where am I?

What's that coming for me?

Naruto pulled as hard as he could. Genkai was giving him a confused look. He would look like he was holding on for his life one minute, then lost the next.

"NARUTO!" Tayuya yelled at him. He looked at her. The redhead was doing her best to free herself from Genkai's grasp, but the demon boy was too strong.

'Boy, release the enemy. I'll kill you if we get stuck in hell!'

'Weren't you going to kill me anyways?'

'Well I'll kill you twice over, smart ass!'

Naruto suddenly let go of Genkai. Genkai let go of Tayuya. Kyuubi stopped talking. Naruto stopped breathing. Genkai's eyes shot open and he screamed.

A massive demon head ripped from the hole. It released a huge roar, and began dragging Genkai in deeper.

"I guess, this is my punishment," Genkai said. "I completely became someone else. I was consumed by my father's desire. This became bigger than Yumi. This became my mad attempt at power. That's why I really attacked Konoha. I wanted to test myself. I was become what Satan and my father wanted. A monster. Yumi…mother…I'm sorry." The beast roared again. Genkai didn't resist.

"You lived inside of my subconscious didn't you?" Genkai asked it. "You are part of me. You are free to kill me now. I deserve it." Those were the last words Genkai spoke. He was sucked into the black universe.

Naruto's eyes were still wide open. The zombies began dying. Ramiel rose to the sky.

"It's my duty to follow Genkai-sama until I can't anymore, then I die," he said. He followed the devilish monstrosity into the black universe. All traces of their evil power faded. The zombies lay lifeless. The Death Gate closed, and the sun came out. Tayuya fell into Naruto's arms. She was looking from the sky to Naruto.

"Unreal," she said slowly. Naruto gulped and nodded.

3 months later…

Naruto unwrapped the last of his bandages. Tayuya smiled as he flexed his arm in the ramen shop.

"Better already cockface?" she teased. "For a Kyuubi kid, you sure healed from that slowly." Naruto smiled.

"I don't think Kyuubi felt like healing me this time. I have been calling on his chakra almost constantly. So he felt overused."

'I don't feel shitbrains.'

Tayuya slurped her food rather noisily. Naruto smiled. Tayuya looked up at him. The boy was done with his food. It still surprised her sometimes how fast her boyfriend could gulp down a bowl of ramen. The ramen shop owners smiled too.

"On the house for my two best customers!" the man said. Naruto smiled at him and thanked him.

Tayuya and Naruto walked out of the Ramen shop. Tayuya stretched in the afternoon sun. Konoha had just finished the last of its construction. With help from the Sand, they had managed to rebuild rather quickly. Everything was running smoothly today. But the memory of that awful day was fresh in the minds of every villager. Many had died in the relentless zombie attack. Speaking of which, the bodies had been buried in the forest outside of Konoha. Naruto had disagreed about the location, but Tsunade had assured him that the area would be on full 24/7 watch.

"Thinking again?" Tayuya asked him as she walked ahead. Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"You sound disgusted at the thought of thinking."

Tayuya scowled at him. "What's that supposed to mean huh?" Naruto put his hands up and gave a disarming smiled. Tayuya couldn't help but make a smile. Naruto was too cute when he was trying to fight himself out of a situation.

"Didn't mean to offend," Naruto said. "Just thinking about the past again." Naruto couldn't help but think of Genkai. On a clear day, his thoughts were jumbled in the past.

Tayuya looked at the ground. Although she had spent the past three months with Naruto and his people, she hadn't adopted their ability to make something better with words. She was still a bit rattled about the way Genkai had gone with the demon. It made her think about dark clouds. She had never said it to Naruto, but darkness scared her a bit now.

"Hey kid," she said. Naruto looked up at her. "I just remembered, we have to report to Tsunade-sama's headquarters for a double-mission."

Naruto groaned when he heard the words 'double-mission.' For the past few months, missions had included fetching wood, watching bratty kids, and helping with the rebuild of homes. A double mission could mean doing two of those things at once!

"Let's ditch the old hag," Naruto said. Tayuya looked at him.

"This from the future Hokage? Tsk tsk," Tayuya said. Naruto shot her a look and sighed.

"Fine, fine," Naruto said. "We'll go see the old hag. But this time, I get to fetch the wood and you watch the kids." Tayuya stuck her tongue out at him.

"Last one there watches the kids!" she said. Naruto grinned.

"You're on!" he said. Tayuya smiled as she stuck her leg out and tripped Naruto.

"HEY NO FAIR!" Naruto screamed as Tayuya sped on towards the Hokage's dwelling.

Tsunade scanned over some papers. She watched the door with one eye though. Paperwork was her least favorite part of this job. Tayuya and Naruto were late today. And she hoped to draw out the conversation long enough so that she could procrastinate for at least a half hour. This wasn't going to be any ordinary conversation. Especially with the special guest standing in the corner over there.

Tayuya and Naruto suddenly busted through the door. They pushed each other to be the first through.

"I'm the winner!" Tayuya growled.

"My foots farther in!" Naruto said. Tsunade smiled slightly. Most of the villagers hadn't gotten used to Naruto holding the Kyuubi, and now they had to deal with someone who had actually kidnapped someone from the village. But Tsunade was one that believed in second chances. She agreed to let Tayuya take up residence in a new home she had personally so that it was next to Naruto's. Looking at their antics now, they were an odd couple, one loud as hell, and the other rude as hell, but they were kind of cute together.

"Calm down, calm down," Tsunade said. The two ninja took the seats that had been prepared for them. She knew that they could sense that this was no ordinary mission.

"What I'm going to tell you and show you isn't really a mission, but I just thought that you two should know so that you wouldn't be alarmed. Come on out."

His hair was jet black and spiky and wild. His eyes were light blue and his skin was pale. He chewed on the end of a cigarette that had burnt out maybe a minute or two ago, because smoke was still rising from it. He wore a black top and jeans. His eyes darted from Naruto's shocked face to Tayuya's. He frowned.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Enzan, Blaze," Tsunade said. Naruto jumped from his seat, followed closely by Tayuya. They put their bodies in front of Tsunade and reached for their kunai. The man looked up as Naruto threw two kunai at him.

Naruto blinked. One second the dude was there, the next he wasn't. Tayuya tapped his shoulder. He turned to see the girl with a kunai to her throat and the man behind her. Naruto growled, but the man just smiled.

"You were way too obvious," he said. "Next time, take out your kunai in the middle of an attack and maybe I'll be so into dodging the attack I won't see it coming." Naruto frowned.

"Genkai, how the fuck did you get back from hell?" Tayuya asked. The man gave her a confused look and smiled. He put his kunai back in his pocket.

"No, not Genkai, kunai," the man said. He turned to Tsunade. "You didn't tell me that they don't even know basic ninja weapons." Tsunade smiled.

"HEY OLD LADY TSUNADE MIND CLUING ME IN?" Naruto yelled. Tsunade stood up and walked around her desk. She stood next to the man she called Enzan, Blaze.

"From now on you'll refer to him as Blaze. He's the newest member of the ANBU team. He's second in command, and his taijutsu is unparalleled by most. His ninjutsu is also exceptional. Thought I'd let you meet him." Blaze smiled and waved to the two. Naruto was still not convinced.

"Hey Blaze, did you hear about the incident here three months ago?" he asked. Blaze frowned and looked up into the air.

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama told me about it. Two demons attacked and destroyed most of the village. You guys just finished the rebuild." He smiled at Naruto.

"Well Blaze is a busy guy, so I just wanted you to meet him," Tsunade said. "Oh and one more thing. He'll be hanging around Naruto's house until his home is built." Naruto nearly screamed, but Tayuya covered his mouth. Blaze nodded towards Tsunade and left.

"Hokage-sama," Tayuya said. "Explain what the fuck is going on here now." Naruto nodded. Tsunade frowned and made sure Blaze was gone. She closed her doors and began to explain.

"The Dark Universe is a place of ultimate despair. Not even the toughest ninja would like to stay more than a few minutes. Every hour, you're killed by a demon that will shred your mind and body. Your worst nightmares will be brought up before your very eyes, and the physical pain will drive you mad. Not even Genkai could stop from going insane. Because once you die, you revive, and relive it over and over again forever. But his angel, Ramiel, traded his mind, body, and soul to hell's demons in exchange for Genkai's release. But when he was freed, he lost most of his memories. They're still in hell. Waiting for him to return. As far as he knows, he used to be a bounty hunter until he took on a job to hunt the Kyuubi kid and bring him to Akatsuki, but I beat him before he entered the village, and in exchange for his life, he agreed to join a secret part of ANBU I can't speak about. Ramiel is supposed to be coming back. The reason is complicated, so I won't go into it, but there is a high probability that he will have forgotten what ensued here. And even if he does, he won't speak about it unless questioned, and won't attack unless Blaze orders him to. So for now, he'll live among us to ensure that nothing goes wrong and he remembers who he was."

"Wow," Naruto said. Tayuya shook her head.

"The demon that was inside of him…is it still there?" Tsunade nodded, and her face went pale.

"And now it can unleash enough fury to eradicate the planet, so much power, that perhaps only Kyuubi's ressurection can stop him. And then Kyuubi will destroy us. And Ramiel's mind holds the key to our destruction. The demon is dormant. For unexplained reasons, demons become stronger everytime they die and make it back to Earth. So don't speak about the true Genkai in Blaze's presence. I'm not sure how he'll take it."

"Understood," Naruto said. Tayuya nodded too. Tsunade nodded at them.

"Good. His sister's rescue was a success, but she is living in the Sand Village for the reason that Genkai could remember what happened and the demon will reawaken with his memories." Tsunade sat back it her chair. "Well, now that that's taken care of, let's lift the spirits in here!"

"How abrupt," Naruto said. Tsunade grinned and looked at the two of them. Tayuya turned pink and scowled at the old woman.

"So?" Tsunade asked. "Are you official?" Naruto looked puzzled. Tayuya turned beet red.

"Officially what?" Naruto asked. Tayuya shook her head.

"Nothing, shit brains," she said. "C'mon, it's starting to smell really old in here."

"What happened?" Naruto asked as Tayuya dragged him away. Tsunade still didn't know that they had confessed to each other in Cerberus' stomach. They didn't plan on telling her til later. Much later.

Afterword: YEEHAW! 2 Chapters left! By majority rules, there shall be lemonade, but don't worry those who voted against it, I have something for you too! Wait til the next installment. Chapter 14: Talk Is Cheap!


	14. Chapter 14

Beforehand: After this chapter one more left, so get happy. This is indeed the lemon chapter for those of you who made the rumors. But if you don't want lemons, don't worry. There will be something for you at that part.

Chapter 14

Naruto and Tayuya returned to the blond boy's home. Naruto's spirits were a bit higher since he knew that Genkai was still alive. It was too bad he couldn't see his sister, but Tsunade made good on the man's request, because one it was the right thing to do, and two, she felt that it was the request of a dying man, and that can rarely be ignored.

Tayuya opened the refrigerator and pulled out a can of Dr. Popper. Naruto slammed onto the couch and relaxed. For unexplained reasons, he was very tired.

"Man, I need a nap," Naruto said.

"That figures," Tayuya said. "You've been thinking too much today. Take a breath and relax." The redheaded girl sat next to the jumpsuit ninja and sipped her drink. She leaned onto his shoulder as she did almost every night before returning to her own house. They would spend a bit of time together, then kiss each other goodnight.

'Damn," Naruto thought to himself. 'It's been three months and I've gotten so close to this girl. Not too long ago I would have thought of her as unapproachable, but when you get to know her, she is tolerable.'

'Yeah, yeah,' an annoying kitsune ranted from inside of Naruto. 'Look kid, you've been seeing this girl for almost four months. Let's take it up a notch, know what I'm sayin?' Naruto scowled.

'Kyuubi you damned hentai!' he scorned the fox. 'We're too young!'

'Age ain't but a number my dear boy!' Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked over to Tayuya, who was staring blankly into the TV, which was playing some kind of game show. It was a rather violent game show, which is why it interested the girl so much. And Naruto found that as he watched it with her, he felt like a small kid watching an all-star basketball game. You see moves that you've just got to learn how to do. He enjoyed the show on Tuesday and Thursday evenings with Tayuya.

Naruto leaned back. He knew that their relationship was pretty serious now. They wouldn't do anything to hurt each other, but he couldn't show her any better than…well, nevermind. He was being such a perv now.

'I scream, you scream, we all scream, for those things!' Kyuubi sang in an annoying voice. The fox was so loud in his head, he was almost afraid that Tayuya could hear him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as their show went on a commercial break. Tayuya offered him a sip of her drink, and when he refused, she gave him a sly smile. The girl stomped on his foot.

"AAHHHH-Gulp!" Naruto yelled. Tayuya waited for his mouth to open before pouring down the last of her drink into his mouth. She barely contained her laughter.

"You're such a dumbass!" Tayuya said. Naruto coughed and smiled. "But…"

"But you're my dumbass," she said. "Jeez how many times have I stomped your foot to make you open your mouth?" Naruto grinned as he recalled the occasion she had first done so. It had been at a candy store. There was a very sour candy that Tayuya had tried and made a sort of whiny sound at the taste. Naruto had laughed, until the girl stomped his foot and threw a couple in his mouth. Naruto shook his head. The candy had been very sour.

Tayuya looked over at the clock. It read 10:08. She rose from her seat.

"Well blondy," she said. "It's about time for me to go." Naruto couldn't believe how much time had flew since they had gotten here at eight. He stood and walked Tayuya to the door.

'HEY STUPID!' Kyuubi yelled. 'Don't let her leave so easily!' Naruto sighed as he once again begged Kyuubi to shut the hell up. The fox cursed and ranted as Naruto got closer and closer to the door. Finally, Naruto turned Tayuya around to his face and kissed her. Their tongues interlocked for a second, then began wrestling each other.

Tayuya had been very surprised at the sudden surge of emotions Naruto was showing her. And why tonight of all nights? Was there something different she had done? She didn't care. His body and mouth were hers for now, and she was going to keep them as long as she could. It made her think about sex. But she didn't know if Naruto was even ready for it yet. She was still a virgin, and by the way Naruto had described his past, she could guess that he was too. She wondered if he would feel comfortable doing it. But if not, she was quite happy kissing him for five minutes and running.

'Happy now?' Naruto asked the fox.

'Are you?' Kyuubi shot back. Naruto played with Tayuya's tongue a while longer before they both had to break for air. Naruto knew he was happy whenever he was with Tayuya.

'Well then, shall we escalate?' Kyuubi mocked. He didn't expect his host to listen though. He might as well have said that to the wall. He wasn't ready for what happened next though.

(AND CUT! Alright guys, the lemon scene is coming up. So get ready! For those of you who voted no lemonade, you can skip this scene by pressing control+f and typing in the following code: Y2K06. With that code, you can skip to after the lemon. For the rest of you, get out your cups and get ready for lemonade!)

"Tayuya I love you a lot," Naruto said. Tayuya looked into the boy's cool blue eyes and smiled.

"What's new?" she asked. But she felt that something new was about to happen. And she could guess what. She hugged Naruto and whispered into his ear.

"Are you ready for this?" Naruto answered by hugging her back and locking lips again. She rubbed down his back. Naruto backed up into his bedroom. He closed the door. The only light in his room was from a candle he had lighten previously. He didn't know how it could still possibly be burning. He sat Tayuya on his bed and lit three candles. It really set the mood. Tayuya licked her lips and smiled.

"I guess Kyuubi no Yoki isn't the only animal around here," she said. She felt a pur in her throat as Naruto got on top of her and kissed her. The boy ran his fingers down her inner thigh up and down. Tayuya moaned slightly and bucked her hips. She felt a bulge in Naruto's pants and began grinding her clit against Naruto's boner. The boy stopped kissing her to groan a bit loudly. He rubbed Tayuya's stomach and slowly grabbed her loose jeans. They easily slid off with no objections from Tayuya. She wore a black thong, and from a slight touch Naruto could feel that the female ninja was wet. He went back to work in her mouth as she removed his jacket and black shirt. His bare chest was exposed to her touch. She ran her fingers lightly down his chest and felt in shiver in pleasure.

"Damn…" Naruto sighed as Tayuya shimmied out of her thong. She remembered that she was only wearing a white T-shirt today. She knew that nobody would dare look up her shirt as long as she was herself. Bitchy old Tayuya. Naruto lifted the girl's shirt and went from her lips to her breasts and nipples. She moaned loudly when the fox boy began sucked her left nipple and rubbing her clit with his fingers.

"Mmmm Naruto you're pretty good," she said. Naruto smiled and felt himself blush as Tayuya removed his pants and boxers in one move. His erection shot from it's hiding place. Tayuya gasped when it touched the opening of her love hole. She grinned as she decided to tease it before giving it it's first experience. She grabbed it softly with one hand and lightly stroked it. Naruto gasped and began licking Tayuya's chest feverishly. Tayuya smiled. She sat Naruto upright. They were both naked and completely exposed to each other. Tayuya put her head in Naruto's lap and his cock in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it. Naruto moaned excitedly. Tayuya began to pick up the pace.

"Mmmm…fuck," Naruto said. He brushed his fingers down the girl's back as she sucked him off. He felt his first orgasm coming. He moaned loudly as his load shot into Tayuya's mouth. Tayuya let up and smiled as she pushed Naruto down and got on top of him. She eased herself onto Naruto slowly and began moving up and down. She whimpered in total ecstasy as Naruto picked up pace by himself. She could hear herself moaning loudly. Naruto's eyes were closed as he fucked his girlfriend. After about ten minutes he felt himself ready to blow it again.

"Tayuya…" he said as he opened his eyes. The girl knew what he wanted to say. Because she could feel her own orgasm coming on. She sped up noticeably. Naruto cried out loudly with her. At the last second, Tayuya pulled up and got off. She got into 69 position and stroked Naruto off the rest of the way. Naruto shoved his finger inside of her for a few seconds and she blew all over his chest and face. They collapsed on top of each other.

(Y2K06)

Tayuya laid in the bed next to Naruto. Naruto wrapped her in his covers. The girl kissed him one last time.

"Naruto, I love you a lot too," she said.

Naruto smiled as he blew the candles out. In the darkness, he felt Tayuya cuddle up next to him. He yawned. He was more exhausted than when he started. But of course he was. He wasn't a hentai star. He let his eyelids close and carry him off into dreamland.

Blaze walked into Naruto's home. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he prepared himself a sandwich. He looked around and found it odd that Naruto wasn't around. Then again, it was 12:30. The boy was probably asleep. He decided to check up on the boy.

The door was closed. There was the faint smell of candles coming from the room. He slowly pried it open. He was very adept at seeing in the dark, and he made out two figures in Naruto's bed. He could predict what had happened. He shut the door again and walked back into the living room. He grabbed a soda and stretched out on the couch. Naruto had probably forgotten that he was staying her too, or else he would have taken it to the girl's house. But he would have figured it out either way. Maybe. Well, he'd see the boy in the morning. He wished their relationship a happy ending and turned the channel to a show about a show about yellow sponges and retarded starfish.

THE END OF THAT CHAPTER! There will be one more chapter, although this does feel like a good ending. But I got one more thing to help clear the fog around Genkai's past if you even care, and it'll include Naruto and Tayuya don't worry. So review and get strapped in for the final chapter that may come out tomarrow! It'll wrap everything up. That final chapter of doom!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Beforehand: Guys, thanks for waiting I see you have been! I apologize for the monsterous wait and I've read each and every one of your reviews and I've been please whether good or bad. I've been in the hospital for a while and so yeah I couldn't really type. But here I am! Ready? Set? GO!

Final Chapter

Naruto awoke the next morning bright and early. He vaguely recalled what he was doing here. He looked to his side and saw Tayuya cuddled up to his chest, sound asleep. He slowly slid away so as not to disturb her and went to get himself some breakfast.

On the way downstairs, he heard the TV turned way too far up. He could hear the sounds of some obnoxious show from the kitchen. Not that his house was that big anyways, but he still knew the television was way too loud.

Ignoring his grumbling stomach for a few seconds, he went to take care of the noisy box. As he approached his couch, he saw Blaze quietly snoozing on his sofa. He nearly screamed, "OH MY FUCKING GAWD!" until he remembered that the reformed demon ninja was supposed to be here. He wondered how late the man had come home and if he had heard anything. He turned the TV off and the sleeping ninja's eyes shot open.

"Freeze there," Blaze said. Naruto stopped moving. Blaze, in one quick movement was behind Naruto. His rank morning breath poured down Naruto's shirt. A kunai had been pressed against the boy's throat.

"Gaaak..!" was all Naruto could manage. His mind was still registering what was going on. He was about to have a fatal encounter with a demon.

"Hands in the air boy," Blaze said firmly. Naruto didn't know what the ninja wanted but he did as he was told. His thoughts raced to Tayuya, unsuspecting of the revenge of the demon. He had to warn her. All color drained from his face as Blaze repeated his statement.

"Throw your hands in the air…and wave 'em like you just don't care!" Blaze finished in a singsong voice. Naruto's eyes dropped open. The man fell to the ground rolling. Color shot back to Naruto's face as it flushed in anger and embarressment.

"YOU THINK IT WAS FUNNY!" Naruto yelled at the ninja. Blaze barely managed to speak in his fit of laughter.

"Oh man, that was too easy! Naruto-san, you are a real cut-up. The color from your face was gone. I thought I was trying to prank a ghost!" Blaze continued his hysterical laughter. Naruto rolled up his sleeves.

"YOU WONT THINK IT'S SO FUNNY WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU!" the blond ninja cried as he wildly swung his arm at Blaze. The man disappeared in a poof of smoke and a log replaced him. Naruto looked around, but couldn't see Blaze.

"I was training under your teacher Kakashi last night," came Blaze's voice from behind Naruto. The young fighter looked behind him and saw Blaze crouched low with his fingers in a familiar shape. Naruto's eyes shot open.

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Blaze declared as he finished the move. Naruto flew into the ceiling and hit his head on the fan. He fell to the floor in a heap. Behind him, Blaze was teared up from laughing.

"You know what happened to the last guy that did that to me?" Naruto asked.

"He tied you to a log and didn't give you lunch." Blaze said. Naruto's face went red again. How much had Kakashi spilled about his training?

The boys looked up and saw Tayuya entering the room. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and didn't pay them much attention. She silently made her way to Naruto's cabinet and brought out a box of cereal. She opened the milk, sniffed it, and decided against it. She began eat her cereal, bone-dry.

Blaze recomposed himself. "Rude, but you did pick out a looker didn't you?" the man whispered to Naruto. He noticed she wore a bathrobe around herself. He smiled.

"Tayuya, your face is flushed. You look positively ill!" Blaze said as he put his hand on her forehead. Tayuya almost bit it in protest of being touched, but Blaze was quick to take his hand away. He then picked the girl up. Naruto almost felt sorry for the man. Tayuya was gonna get real antsy especially in the mornings. He saw her struggle and curse at Blaze until the man put her down.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Tayuya demanded. Blaze shrugged.

"You seem to have gain a bit of weight. And I sense another presence within you. Weird huh?" Tayuya's face went pale white as she looked at Naruto. The boy didn't look any better. They both screamed at the same time.

"This can't happen!" Tayuya said. She sank to her knees. "I'm….I'm…" she didn't dare say it. Naruto was in shock. He had fucked up big time, and in about nine months he was going to pay. Blaze patted Naruto on the back.

"You the man, boy!" he said with a smile. Naruto could only gawk at the man that had told him that he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant. Blaze looked into the boy's eyes.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you at noon. Both of you. She said it's very urgent." His face was pale. Suddenly he cracked a smile. "I gotta go train. Later!" With that, the man disappeared in a plume of smoke. Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other and gulped.

Noon

Naruto and Tayuya walked quickly towards Tsunade's dwelling. Naruto had given the girl a loose fitting shirt to cover any questionable buldges that decided to come out early. He knew nothing of pregnancy, and neither did Tayuya. So they had to keep it a secret til they could handle it. They hadn't spoken since Blaze had poofed away.

Naruto opened Tsunade's door and he and the redheaded ninja walked in. Tsunade beakoned for them to close the door and take a seat. Quickly, they followed orders.

"That's a nice shirt Tayuya," Tsunade commented. Any particular reason it's so big?"

"N-no," Tayuya stammered. Tsunade smiled and leaned back. Her face became serious.

"Guys, I need to talk to you about you know who," she spoke. Naruto leaned forward to show she had his attention. Tayuya couldn't stop twiddling her thumbs. Tsunade spoke again.

"Before we even knew him, Genkai was a demon as I'm sure you knew. But the reason for his coming here was a mystery to us until we found out about his sister who now resides in the Sand Village. There are certain key people and places we must never allow for him to go, lest we reawaken him." The woman held up five fingers. "First," she said as she put one down. "Is his sister. Seeing his sister may have him recall who he really is. Maybe when she's older and unrecognizable from the little girl she is today he can, but we won't be sending him off to the Sand Village anytime soon. Second, Naruto, you may not activate Kyuubi under any circumstances near him. Being the last thing he fought may trigger a flashback for him."

Tsunade paused. Then she said, "I used to know Genkai before he went bad. He was just a lonely kid with his sister. I helped him out for a while. Therefore I am the third person he must have little contact with. Since he is a ninja of this village now, it's unavoidable that he see me, but as little as possible. The last to things go together. NEVER under any circumstances talk about the past. He believes that a hurricane destroyed the village. Don't talk about what really happened or past encounters. It's forbidden. Are we all clear?"

Naruto and Tayuya nodded. Tsunade smiled. "Good. Well then I suppose you can get back to your lives. The village could use a romantic couple around to lift spirits." Naruto and Tayuya blushed.

"You're off your rocker old lady!" Tayuya said.

"She was never on it!" Naruto declared. Tsunade smiled. She was glad that the two weren't going to dwell on what she had told them. Just as long as they followed orders.

It was getting late, and Naruto and Tayuya sat together on the bench that they had tried to kiss on a while back. They were even more in love than before.

"Tayuya," Naruto said. The redhead glanced towards him. "I'm sorry I-"

"It's not your fault," Tayuya said. "I wasn't raped. I did it willfully. Now we both have to pay the consequences."

Naruto looked into her beautiful eyes and didn't care about the world around him anymore. "There's nobody else I rather had a child with," he said. Tayuya blushed and forced herself not to look away.

"Naruto, I love you. When the child comes out, I'll be proud to be its mother because I had it with you." Naruto nodded to show that the feeling was mutual. They locked lips for a minute and then gazed into the stars, into the infinite space that was eternity. It was big and empty, but they had each other, and that's all they needed.

There was a poof of smoke, and Blaze stepped out. "Hey guys," he said. They smiled and waved to him.

"No hard feelings right?" Blaze asked. They both shook their heads.

"It wasn't your fault," Naruto said. "And I should thank you for letting us know in advance. You're a good guy Blaze."

"We decided that we are committed to each other no matter what. And our baby will be proof of that." Tayuya said. Blaze blinked.

"What in the name of Tsunade's enormous breasts are you guys blabbing about?" he asked.

"Thanks for telling us that we're pregnant," Naruto and Tayuya said together. Blaze blinked.

"Did I say that?" Blaze asked. "Well whatever. You guys are a curious pair. But hey, who am I to point that out?"

Blaze turned to walk away. Naruto looked to Tayuya. She looked back at him. He could feel her love in her eyes. He wanted to hold her for eternity. This bench was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. He was sure Tayuya felt the same.

Blaze turned back to them. "OH! You guys mean when I lead you to believe you were having a baby! HAHAHA. I was trying to deliver a message!"

"What was that?" Naruto and Tayuya leaned forwards. Something reeked, and it wasn't raw fish.

"Use a condom!" Blaze simply said. "You guys aren't pregnant! I was fooling around. But man, what a joke! I had you guys believing you were pregnant already!"

Naruto and Tayuya blinked. The romance in the air was gone. It was replaced with rage.

"YOU HAD ME THINK I WAS GONNA HAVE A BABY!??" The two screamed. Blaze rolled over laughing. It seemed that he had a unique brand of humor. One that only he found funny. The two young ninja rolled up their sleeves. They surrounded the rolling ninja. They pounced…onto a log. Their faces smashed together and a trap was sprung. It hoisted them high up in the air. They had been caught in a simple trap. Blaze came from behind a tree.

"Aww isn't that cute?" he cooed. Naruto and Tayuya screamed at him. He nodded and cut the rope, letting them fall to the ground. Naruto fell on top of Tayuya. He found himself lost in her gaze again. Their rage was forgotten, and they kissed yet again. Naruto was glad they weren't pregnant all of a sudden. He was glad that he had decided to help Tayuya the day she had gotten lost in the forest. And he was thankful to Blaze/Genkai for bringing them this close. She was his now, and he was hers. They would be together forever. Facing unknown challenges. When they finally did have a baby, they would make it out of years of strengthened love. Forevermore, would they be together. He saw tears in the girl's eyes as she hugged him. It was shocking. But he knew they were tears of joy. Naruto and Tayuya…..forevermore.

The End. R&R.


End file.
